A Christmas Tale
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: Unas vacaciones invernales con un inesperado giro llevaran a Karl Heinz Schneider, Genzo Wakabayashi y a Gino Hernández a replantearse cuál es el verdadero significado de la Navidad. Ésta es una típica historia navideña la cual podría o no contener algunos clichés de temporada, así que ante advertencia no hay engaño.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Tale.**

Corría el mes de diciembre en la ciudad bávara de Múnich y el entrenamiento que se llevaba a cabo en los campos deportivos del equipo Bayern Múnich se desarrollaba relativamente con mucha tranquilidad, en medio de una ligera capa de nieve que había estado cayendo durante toda la mañana; el entrenador Rudy Frank Schneider había decidido que ese día se haría una práctica mucho más ligera de lo normal y que finalizarían actividades temprano si las condiciones climatológicas no mejoraban. La pausa invernal de la Bundesliga estaba muy próxima a comenzar por lo que los jugadores del club pronto tendrían su merecido descanso siendo que más de uno ya tenía sus planes listos para las vacaciones.

La gran mayoría de los futbolistas extranjeros como era el caso de Sho, Levin, Corman, Shiken o Nimba entre otros, habían expresado que viajarían a sus países de origen a pasar las festividades; sin embargo, el japonés Genzo Wakabayashi reciente adquisición del equipo, había mantenido un hermetismo con respecto a sus planes, pues por más que sus compañeros le habían preguntado en más de una ocasión si iría o no a casa, él simplemente había negado con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, manteniendo con esto un cierto misterio al respecto.

— ¿Y bien Wakabayashi, que harás para estas fechas? —volvió a preguntar Karl, durante una de las pausas que tuvieron durante el entrenamiento de ese día.

— ¡Sí! Ya dinos de una buena vez, ¿qué piensas hacer? —inquirió a su vez Sho, con mucha curiosidad.

— ¡Déjenlo ser! —comentó Levin, intentando restarle importancia y saliendo a la defensa del portero—. Si quiere ser misterioso y no decirnos nada sobre sus planes, pues sus razones deberá él tener.

— No es que sea algún misterio —comentó Genzo, riendo—. Es sólo que no tengo ningún plan en específico para estas fechas —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los japoneses no solemos celebrar la Navidad por lo que lo más seguro es que me quede en casa.

– ¡Qué aburrido!— comentó Sho, a lo que los otros tres asintieron—. En China tampoco es una tradición pero lo que cuenta es ir a casa, ver a la familia o amigos y pasar unos días de diversión.

— Pues sí pero no veo la razón de viajar tanto para hacer algo que bien podría hacer aquí, además no es precisamente que el ir a ver a mi familia me haga saltar de emoción— respondió Wakabayashi.

Tanto Sho como Levin no quisieron continuar insistiéndole a Wakabayashi por lo que decidieron pasar a acosar al siguiente de ellos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Schneider? —cuestionó Levin —. ¿Qué planes tienes?

— Iré a Ibiza —respondió Schneider, sin mostrar mucho interés ni ánimo—. Es Ángela quien quiere ir— se apresuró a aclarar el alemán.

— Y ahí vas tú a complacerla en todo —se burló el japonés.

— No es eso —se defendió Karl, mirando con cierto reproche a Genzo—. Es sólo que no veo ningún inconveniente en ir —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y terminar así el tema.

Los cuatro jóvenes continuaron charlando animadamente sobre los planes de Levin y Sho hasta que el entrenador les llamó para reanudar el entrenamiento, el cual finalmente concluyó mucho más temprano de lo habitual pues el clima en vez de mejorar terminó empeorando. Una vez que los jugadores se ducharon, cambiaron y alistaron, se fueron despidiendo uno a uno hasta que sólo quedó Schneider en los vestidores, quien al llegar a su Porsche pensó que sería una buena idea el aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía y decidió ir al _Stachus Passagen_, un centro comercial subterráneo ubicado bajo el área de la _Karlsplatz_, la cual era uno de los sitios turísticos más importantes de la ciudad, en dónde buscaría algo que le pudiera servir para darle una sorpresa a su actual novia.

Así pues, el Káiser abordó su flamante deportivo blanco y partió rumbo a la _Karlsplatz,_ la cual se localiza muy cerca del centro de la ciudad; durante el trayecto que le llevaría ir desde el sur hasta el centro, Schneider analizó con detenimiento la relación que sostenía con Ángela Teufel quien era la menor y única mujer de los hijos de uno de los más importantes y prestigiosos empresarios alemanes, pensando además en las burlas que había hecho Wakabayashi sobre el viaje que haría con ella a España. Lo cierto era que Karl no es que estuviera muy deseoso de complacer, tanto en los viajes o en comprarle regalos, a una niña tan mimada como lo era Teufel, pero era simplemente que ella había sido muy amable con todos los miembros de su familia y siempre les estaba dando regalos que ella traía de sus constantes viajes, por lo que él pensó que lo menos que podía hacer es darle un presente en navidad como muestra de agradecimiento.

Karl continuó analizando su relación con la joven alemana y llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar de que ella aparentaba ser la chica perfecta que cualquier hombre pudiera desear tener a su lado, él sentía que algo con ella no estaba del todo bien pero no sabía definir bien qué era, sólo sabía que a su parecer algo no terminaba de cuadrarle por alguna extraña razón. Luego pensó en que Sauzer, su leal y cuadrúpedo amigo, de plano no la quería ver y mucho menos tenerla cerca o ser acariciado por ella, pues cada vez que él salía a pasear con su mascota y se encontraba con Ángela, el perro le gruñía y ladraba en una clara muestra de desacuerdo de su presencia, situación que le desconcertaba mucho al delantero pues Sauzer siempre solía ser un perro muy amistoso y cariñoso; por otro lado, también estaba Marie, quien a pesar de ser siempre muy amable y educada con Teufel se notaba a leguas que su pequeña hermana era un tanto recelosa con respecto a la pareja de su hermano, por más que ella se hubiera negado a decir algo al respecto cuando Karl le había cuestionado en cierta ocasión.

Todo eso le hacía sentir a Karl que Ángela ocultaba muy bien su verdadera personalidad o que él era demasiado tonto como para no poder verla y sólo los más puros e inocentes como Sauzer y Marie, veían la realidad, pero enseguida se dijo que ante todos sus conocidos Ángela actuaba siempre como una joven amable, cariñosa y muy acomedida, tanto en la presencia de sus padres como cuando se encontraba cerca de sus amigos o incluso estando a solas con él y también con Marie parecía ser igual, lo que hacía que todos sus conocidos le dijeran una y otra vez que tenía mucha suerte de tenerla a su lado, que eran la pareja perfecta y que ella era una chica al que él no debía dejar ir; sin embargo, algo en su interior le hacía sentir que ya no estaba tan seguro de que esto fuera verdad, aunque no tenía ninguna prueba para sustentar esos pensamientos. Con estas ideas en mente, Schneider llegó al centro comercial, descendiendo de su vehículo y dirigiéndose al interior de la plaza en donde comenzó a andar por sus pasillos en busca de algo que comprarle a Teufel.

_"¿Que le puedes comprar a alguien que lo tiene todo?"_, pensó Karl.

Luego de andar deambulando por el lugar sin encontrar nada que realmente le convenciera para comprarle a su novia y después de haberse detenido durante algunos minutos a las afueras de la Fan-Shop del Bayern Múnich debido a que algunos turistas le había reconocido y por ende le pidieron que se tomara algunas fotografías con ellos (situación que él aceptó de muy buena manera), Karl en ese momento iba caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la plaza al tiempo en que se comía un pastelillo de chocolate y se tomaba un café, ya que el entrenamiento le había despertado el apetito y fue en ese instante en el que se le ocurrió mirar a un grupo de tiendas a lo lejos que vio a su novia parada a las afueras de una de éstas, situación que le pareció realmente extraña pues el joven creía que ella continuaba aún de viaje.

_"¿No se suponía que llegaba mañana?"_, pensó Schneider, algo extrañado.

Por un breve instante Karl se debatió en si debía darle alcance y preguntarle que hacía ahí o si mejor debía seguirla para saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en el lugar pues, según palabras que ella misma le había dicho un par de días antes, la joven aún no debía encontrarse aún en la ciudad ya que su regreso estaba programado para el día siguiente y no se verían hasta dos días después, por lo que algo en su interior le dijo al alemán que lo mejor sería seguirla pues no le había avisado de su prematura llegada y debía haber una razón importante para ello. Así pues, Schneider decidió andar detrás de ella a prudente distancia, viendo finalmente cómo la joven se encontraba con otro hombre al cual abrazaba muy efusivamente para luego besarlo en la boca de una manera en que no dejaba pie a dudas.

Karl quedó atónito por lo que veía, sin terminar de creérselo por lo que tardó un poco en reaccionar y lo hizo cuando la pareja comenzó a andar de nuevo, teniendo que apresurar su paso para poder darles alcance y continuar tras de ellos cuando se alejaron del centro comercial para luego adentrarse entre las calles de la ciudad hasta que se pararon junto a un lujoso automóvil en donde ambos, luego de volver a besarse con pasión, se subieron a él para partir del lugar, dejando a un Káiser completamente en shock.

Karl no necesitó ver ni saber más, era más que obvio que ella le estaba siendo infiel pues se suponía que él ahora se encontraba en el entrenamiento de su equipo a varios kilómetros de distancia y que no tenía ni idea de que ella ya se encontraba en la ciudad, por lo que era de esperarse que la joven creyera que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo libre para hacer lo que le viniera en gana, situación que en verdad le enfadó al futbolista, quien no perdiendo más el tiempo se dirigió a su vehículo para abandonar el lugar. Durante los días posteriores, Karl se negó a ver o hablar con Ángela y simplemente bloqueó el número de ella en su celular para no volver a recibir más sus llamadas. Además, cada que alguien le preguntaba por la joven, él simplemente evadía la pregunta o sólo se negaba a responder, no queriendo decirle absolutamente nada a ninguno de sus compañeros y mucho menos a su propia familia, siendo que todos estaban tan extrañados por el comportamiento tan abrupto y extraño que él había comenzado a presentar sin motivo aparente.

Una vez que la pausa de la Bundesliga comenzó, Schneider cayó en cuenta de que se suponía que él iba a pasar la navidad con Teufel en un sitio al que ella deseaba ir y que él no quería, por lo que el alemán se decidió a cancelar de inmediato todas las reservaciones que tenía para sus vacaciones y decidió que no quería estar con sus padres durante las fiestas pues éstos seguramente le iban a cuestionar hasta el cansancio la razón por la que no quería ver a Ángela, siendo que seguramente él al final terminaría contándoles todo y no se sentía con ánimos para hablar sobre el tema. Fue por ese motivo que Karl decidió que sería mejor irse de vacaciones a otro lugar completamente diferente para relajarse y olvidar el asunto y ya después, a su regreso, enfrentaría a la traidora y les contaría a sus padres la verdad. Schneider entonces recordó que Wakabayashi era la única persona entre sus amigos que no había hecho planes para esas fechas y que quizás aún se encontraba en la ciudad por lo que pensó que podría invitarlo a ir con él, animándose a hacerle una visita a su departamento para preguntarle, esperando con un poco de suerte encontrarlo ahí.

— ¿Qué hay, Schneider? —preguntó Genzo, en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa y vio al alemán parado en el pasillo—. Yo te hacía ya en España.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Karl escuetamente, luego de hacer una ligera mueca al recordar sus antiguos planes con la frase dicha por su interlocutor.

— Seguro, pasa —respondió Wakabayashi, apartándose del marco de la puerta para que su amigo ingresara a su domicilio.

— ¿Aún sigues sin planes? —cuestionó directamente Schneider, una vez que ambos tomaron asiento en la sala del guardameta.

— No, ya hice algunos —respondió el japonés con una gran sonrisa burlona.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el alemán al escuchar eso y con una expresión de verdadero asombro en el rostro—. ¿Y con quién, si se puede saber?

— Pues con un enorme bote de pollo Kentucky, estilo receta secreta —rio el guardameta, mostrando el tamaño de un bote imaginario con las manos—. Esa sí que será una enorme cita.

— No te pases de idiota —bufó el delantero—. Ya en serio, ¿no te interesaría salir unos días fuera de la ciudad?

Genzo miró fijamente a su amigo durante algunos segundos antes de responder, al portero no le había pasado desapercibido el extraño comportamiento que el alemán había tenido en los últimos días, siendo que ya sospechaba quién podría ser la causante del mismo pero no quiso preguntarlo directamente pues se dijo que eso era algo que Schneider le contaría si deseaba hacerlo, aunque ahora él creía que, sin habérselo propuesto, estaba a punto de finalmente averiguarlo.

— ¿No se suponía que tú ya tenías planes? —cuestionó el japonés, intentando tener cierta sutileza al preguntar.

Por respuesta Karl suspiró, algo apesadumbrado, decidiéndose finalmente a contarle a su amigo lo que había sucedido, siendo que Genzo escuchó atentamente a cada una de las palabras del delantero sin comentarle nada hasta que éste finalizara con el relato.

— Es por eso que no quiero hablar con ella en este instante pero tampoco quiero estar aquí para que me venga a buscar— terminó diciendo Karl.

— Te entiendo —expresó Genzo, finalmente —. ¿Y qué es lo que tienes exactamente en mente?

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a esquiar? —inquirió Schneider—. El aire de la montaña podría relajarme un poco.

— Me agrada la idea —sonrió Wakabayashi—. ¿Y tienes ya algún lugar en específico? ¿Ya has reservado algo?

— No, aún no —respondió el alemán

— ¿Y se te ha cruzado por la cabeza que quizás ya no haya algo disponible a estas alturas? —preguntó Genzo.

— La verdad no, no lo pensé —respondió Karl, con total inocencia—. Pero podríamos buscar algún pequeño resort en las montañas, no importa dónde sea, podría ser en Suiza, Italia o Francia.

— Mm, a veces te pasas de ingenuo pero bueno, busquemos a ver si tenemos algo de suerte y hallamos algo —comentó Wakabayashi, por respuesta.

Luego de pasar un largo rato en el que ambos jóvenes se entretuvieron buscando un lugar disponible para hospedarse en todos los spa, resort, hoteles, hostales, posadas, cabañas, tiendas de campaña o lo que fuera que se hallara cercano a las pistas de esquiar, se encontraban ya algo desanimados pues, como había pensado Genzo, debido a la cercanía de las festividades todos los sitios se encontraban reservados a la totalidad de su cupo, siendo que estaban a punto de darse por vencidos con su infructuosa búsqueda.

— Espera, aquí hay algo —comentó de pronto Genzo.

— ¿En dónde? —preguntó Karl, esperanzado.

— Es en Ginebra, Suiza —respondió Wakabayashi—. En un resort al pie de la montaña que se ve bastante agradable y está junto a la pista, al parecer acaban de cancelar una habitación doble pues me acaba de aparecer disponible.

— ¡Déjame ver! —comentó Schneider, tomando la Tablet del portero en donde éste había estado buscando el hospedaje—. Luce bastante bien —agregó al cabo de unos instantes, tras mirar las fotografías.

Ambos jóvenes acordaron en ir a ese lugar por lo que sin perder más tiempo reservaron la habitación y se dispusieron a planificar el viaje.

Al día siguiente, los futbolistas se encontraban prácticamente listos para partir; sin embargo, Karl aún tenía pendiente realizar un par de pagos, por lo que tuvo que ir al banco a realizarlos, siendo que una vez que salió de ahí aprovechó la salida para pasar a comprar algunas cosas de último minuto que se acordó que podría necesitar durante el trayecto; al terminar con sus compras, el alemán decidió que era hora de volver a su departamento pues el clima amenazaba con empeorar de un momento a otro ya que el aire era cada vez más frío y amenazaba con una tormenta, por lo que se encaminó rumbo a su vehículo.

_"Está comenzando a nevar de nuevo, será mejor que me apresure a llegar al auto"_, pensó Karl al ver caer los primeros copos de nieve.

Schneider iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad cuando creyó reconocer a una figura bastante familiar para él, por lo que se paró en seco para mirarle con detenimiento y verificar si efectivamente era o no la persona que creía, la cual debería de estar a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de distancia, en otra ciudad de otro país, por lo que verlo parado en la otra acerca y muy cerca del acceso a una de las plazas turísticas de Múnich era un poco raro pero después de unos minutos de observación el alemán se convenció de que efectivamente ese que veía no era otro más que Gino Hernández.

Cómo la nevada comenzaba a incrementarse de manera rápida, las personas que pasaban a su alrededor caminaban con bastante rapidez buscando un refugio en los diferentes establecimientos que se hallaban a su alrededor para resguardarse del frío, siendo que a Karl le sorprendió un poco ver que el italiano se encontraba parado como si nada en medio de la acera y sin la menor preocupación por el clima, pero en ese instante el portero se giró y el delantero pudo ver que éste se hallaba discutiendo por teléfono y al parecer tenía una actitud algo desesperada por lo que pensó que ésa era la razón principal de que no se moviera a pesar de que una ligera capa de nieve ya se había asentado en sus hombros. Schneider entonces decidió saludar al italiano, para lo cual cruzó la calle y se acercó a él; Gino, al terminar la conversación por celular, se percató de la presencia del alemán y decidió también saludarlo.

— ¡Hey, Hernández! ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá? —preguntó Karl, como saludo.

— ¡Qué hay, Schneider! Vine a Múnich por negocios —respondió Gino, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la plaza en donde se lograba ver un hotel De Angelis como foco central.

— Oh cierto, que es tu otro negocio —comentó Schneider, al seguir con la mirada la dirección que indicaba el portero y ver el hotel.

— Ja, ja, ja, lo haces ver como si fuera una especie de mafioso y que éstos fueran mis negocios turbulentos —se burló Hernández.

— No, no es eso, pero eres una persona que siempre anda ocupada —confesó el alemán—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

— De hecho pensaba regresar a Italia esta misma tarde —respondió el italiano algo desanimado—. Sin embargo, me acaban de avisar que el aeropuerto está cerrado pues se prevé que ésta sea una fuerte tormenta —comentó, señalando la nieve que ya caía y frunciendo un poco el ceño— Los vuelos están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso así que no hay forma de volar, he intentado llamar a diferentes agencias para rentar un auto pero no hay nada disponible y los trenes ya tienen todos los tickets vendidos así que tampoco puedo irme por ese medio, por lo que básicamente estoy varado en tu ciudad y lo peor del caso es que ni habitación tengo ya.

— Sí que tienes una difícil situación entre manos —comentó Karl, para luego quedarse analizando lo antes dicho por algunos minutos más—. Permíteme ayudarte, Wakabayashi y yo iremos durante algunos días a Ginebra para esquiar por lo que mañana temprano planeamos salir de viaje, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento esta noche y ya mañana te vas con nosotros, quizás desde allá puedas encontrar un automóvil o cualquier otro medio de transporte que te lleve a Italia.

— Me parece una excelente idea la que me propones por lo que aceptaré con mucho gusto la oferta —respondió Gino, con cierto alivio.

Así pues, los dos jóvenes continuaron con su plática mientras caminaban al sitio en donde Karl había dejado estacionado su vehículo para de ahí dirigirse al domicilio del delantero.

* * *

**Notas: **

* Quise hacer una típica historia navideña para conmemorar estas fechas, Felices Fiestas a Todos.

* Karl Heinz Schneider, Genzo Wakabayashi, Gino Hernández, Rudy Frank Schneider, Sho Shunko, Stefan Levin, Marie Schneider son personajes de Captain Tsubasa y le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi, yo sólo los uso por diversión.

* Lily Del Valle y Gwen Heffner son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi y utilizados con su consentimiento.

*Elieth, Erika y Leo Shanks, así como Ángela Teufel son personajes creado y que le pertenecen a Elieth Schneider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Karl como Gino llegaron puntualmente al edificio en donde se encontraba localizado el departamento de Genzo, y luego de poner al corriente al japonés sobre el nuevo agregado al viaje, los tres jóvenes finalmente partieron en el BMW de Wakabayashi; para fortuna de ellos y a pesar de que la noche anterior había caído una gran cantidad de nieve, las autopistas del país aún se encontraban en funcionamiento, por supuesto con las debidas medidas de seguridad por parte de los automovilistas, por lo que los futbolistas emprendieron su viaje sin ningún tipo de inconveniente siendo que no debían demorar más de unas cuantas horas en llegar a su destino.

Sin embargo, cuando los jóvenes apenas habían pasado la ciudad de Berna, capital de Suiza, la nevada comenzó a ser mucho más fuerte por lo que cuando estaban por atravesar la pequeña ciudad de Yverdon-les-bains la visibilidad era prácticamente nula; Genzo, quien iba al volante, no podía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros hacia el frente de su cofre, siendo que los letreros de los señalamientos que se hallaban en el camino eran prácticamente invisibles para él tanto por la nieve que caía en el parabrisas como por el hecho de que los letreros se encontraban ya cubiertos por una gran capa de nieve.

— Comienzo a pensar que no fue tan buena idea viajar en medio de esta tormenta —dijo de pronto Schneider, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto.

— Creo que es demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse —comentó Wakabayashi, sin apartar su vista del camino—. Estamos a medio trayecto por lo que sería exactamente lo mismo llegar a nuestro destino que regresar a Múnich, en mi opinión creo que nuestra mejor opción es continuar.

— En eso tengo que darle la razón a Wakabayashi —agregó Hernández—. Es muy probable que más adelante la tormenta pueda estar más calmada, mientras que hacia Alemania es seguro que las nevadas se intensificarán, creo que sería más peligroso volver.

Luego de una breve discusión sobre si debían parar y esperar a que la nevada disminuyera un poco o si debían continuar para no quedar varados ahí, todos llegaron a la decisión de que lo segundo sería la opción más viable por lo que prosiguieron su camino hasta llegar a una bifurcación en la carretera y al no ver con claridad los letreros que indicaban qué dirección era la que debían seguir, ellos tomaron el camino equivocado, desviándose de su destino y avanzando por casi una hora más de trayecto sin percatarse de su error hasta que el automóvil prácticamente atravesó la frontera de Suiza para internarse en Francia.

Lamentablemente, tanto las condiciones del camino como la intensa nevada no les permitieron parar ni mucho menos volver pues con tanta nieve a su alrededor los caminos eran demasiado estrechos y peligrosos como para maniobrar, siendo que al final decidieron que lo mejor sería llegar al poblado más próximo en donde reestructurarían la ruta de su viaje; así pues, los jóvenes prosiguieron por el camino que comenzó a ser cada vez más estrecho pues aparentemente éste se adentraba en las montañas, siendo que después de algunos kilómetros fueron completamente rodeados por altos y frondosos pinos que ahora eran completamente blancos, lo que los dejaba prácticamente en medio de la nada.

— Creo que ahora sí ya estamos más que perdidos —comentó Karl, al mirar a su alrededor y sólo alcanzar a ver árboles y más árboles cubiertos de nieve.

— ¿Quieres por favor no molestar? —gruñó Genzo, girándose para ver a su compañero de equipo, pero pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

— ¡Wakabayashi, al frente! —exclamó Gino, desde uno de los asientos posteriores del auto y señalando hacia adelante.

El portero nipón se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo los faros delanteros del vehículo alumbraban directamente el rostro de un enorme lince boreal, el cual los miró con cierto enojo para luego saltar a la arboleda que se hallaba a un lado del camino. Con la enorme impresión de ver al salvaje felino prácticamente sobre ellos, y temiendo atropellarlo, Genzo por acto reflejo volanteó ocasionando que el automóvil se saliera de la carretera, rodando cuneta abajo hasta una mini hondonada con algunas piedras que la nieve cubría y contra las cuales el vehículo se fue a incrustar, ocasionando serías averías en el mismo.

— ¡Lo único que nos faltaba! —exclamó Wakabayashi molesto, golpeando el volante—. ¡Quedarnos varados en medio de la nada y con varios metros de nieve a nuestro alrededor!

— Cuidado y te fracturas —se burló Schneider.

— Muy gracioso, es por ti que estamos aquí.

— ¿Por mí? —reclamó Karl —¡Fuiste tú el que aceptó hacer este viaje! Nadie te trajo a la fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos calmamos un poco y veamos en qué condiciones se encuentra el auto?—interrumpió Gino en ese instante, descendiendo del vehículo para luego ser seguido por los otros dos.

Al ver el automóvil, los futbolistas se dieron cuenta de que éste no se encontraba en condiciones de continuar por lo que prácticamente se habían quedado varados en ese sitio.

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Hernández, sacando su celular para verificarlo—. Aquí no se tiene una buena señal de celular por lo que no podremos llamar a la asistencia en el camino y la nevada cada vez está más fuerte —agregó, mirando el cielo.

— Propongo que quien causó este desastre sea quien vaya en busca de ayuda —comentó Schneider.

— ¿Y por qué yo? —reprochó Wakabayashi—. No es mi culpa que se nos haya atravesado el Yeti a cuatro patas o un ente de las nieves con garras y colmillos y que por esa razón hayamos terminado saliéndonos del camino.

— Así que admites que eres tú el causante de este lío —sonrió Schneider, victorioso.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, de ninguna manera! —se defendió el japonés.

— Ésta no es una historia paranormal para que nos salgan monstruos o espectros que luego nos asesinen en medio de la nieve, creo que más bien ésta parece ser una cursi historia invernal —comento Hernández, distraído—. No fue nada por el estilo lo que se nos atravesó, ¿acaso no vieron que era un gato salvaje?

— ¿Qué? —comentaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo mirándolo con curiosidad y asombro.

— Que era un gato salvaje el que se nos atravesó en el camino —respondió Gino, mirándolos sin comprender su asombro.

— No, lo que dijiste antes —comentó Genzo.

— Ah, no, creo que sólo dije eso y nada más que yo recuerde —respondió Hernández, encogiéndose de hombros y entreteniéndose de nuevo en su celular.

Tanto Genzo como Karl miraron al italiano con extrañeza para luego lanzarse una sutil mirada de complicidad y sonreír.

— Hernández, hemos decidido por dos votos a uno que serás tú quien vaya caminando al pueblo más cercano —comentó Genzo, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Eso no se vale, aquí no hay democracia, es obvio que se pondrían los dos contra mí por lealtad de equipo —se quejó Gino.

— Di lo que quieras pero eso es democracia pues los votos son dos a uno, no importa lo que digas, te toca ir —comentó Wakabayashi.

Gino, no muy conforme con el resultado de la situación, estaba a punto de irse cuando vieron que una camioneta se paró en la carretera justo a la altura en donde se habían salido del camino y de ésta descendió un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad de ellos, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

— ¡Hey! ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó el joven desde la orilla de la carretera.

— Sí, gracias, pero necesitaremos un poco de ayuda—comentó Gino, acercándose al recién llegado para explicarle lo que les había sucedido.

Al terminar de escuchar el relato, el joven se presentó como Leo Shanks y les ofreció llevarlos al pueblo más cercano, que era el lugar al cual él aparentemente se dirigía en un inicio; además, prometió que una vez estando allá le hablaría al mecánico que él conocía para que fuera a recoger el vehículo de los jóvenes antes de que quedara enterrado en la nieve.

— ¿Nos podrías dejar en el hotel más cercano que haya por aquí? —preguntó Schneider, después de agradecerle la ayuda prestada y cuando se dirigían a la camioneta del recién llegado.

— Por supuesto, aunque debo decir que quizás no sea de la clase y estilo que ustedes acostumbran —comentó Leo al mirarlos con más detenimiento así como también al lujoso automóvil.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó Karl, sin comprender.

— Que no es un lugar "Gran Luxury Resort de siete estrellas" —respondió Leo.

— Eso no importa —respondió Wakabayashi, de inmediato—. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias.

— Así es— agregó el alemán—. Estaremos bien en cualquier lugar.

— Me parece perfecto entonces—respondió el francés, con un tono alegre—. De todos modos, es el único lugar que hay por aquí.

Así, los cuatro jóvenes emprendieron el camino atravesando el bosque que los rodeaba para finalmente llegar a un hermoso poblado montañés, el cual cruzaron sin detenerse hasta llegar al otro extremo del mismo, en donde en lo alto de una de las colinas se podía ver una hermosa y enorme casa antigua del tipo cabaña campestre con múltiples habitaciones y amplios espacios comunales, no sólo en su interior sino también al exterior de la misma; siendo que además, la casa contaba con varias secciones más pequeñas a los costados, las cuales se hallaban equipadas en su totalidad para funcionar como cabañas independientes, todo en medio de un extenso terreno que se hallaba rodeado por la naturaleza de la región. En su parte posterior comenzaba el denso follaje del bosque teniendo a sus espaldas una vista increíble de las montañas y al frente al iniciar el terreno había un gran letrero en la entrada que decía: "Posada Shanks".

— Bien, llegamos —comentó Leo, una vez que estacionó la camioneta afuera de la casa principal —. Sean bienvenidos.

— Se te olvidó mencionar el hecho de que es tu posada –comentó Schneider al descender del vehículo y ver el letrero de la entrada mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con más detenimiento.

— Sólo una tercera parte —respondió Leo, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto—. Y tampoco es que sea algo que realmente interese —agregó—. No hay otro lugar al cual ir por aquí; a menos, claro, que deseen irse al nuevo Hotel Collins.

— ¿Hay uno de esos hoteles por aquí? —pregunto Gino, incrédulo y sin poder evitar esbozar cierta mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre de su mayor contrincante en el sector hotelero.

— No, no lo hay —rio Leo divertido—. Pero quién sabe, quizás muy pronto habrá uno por aquí que nos saque del negocio —comentó, con cierto misterio.

Justo en ese momento, el joven recibió en la cabeza el impacto de una bola de nieve que provenía desde las alturas, para ser más exactos desde el techo del porche de la casa principal.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó Leo para luego mirar, al igual que los otros tres que le acompañaban, en la dirección de donde había salido el proyectil.

— ¡En sus sueños ésos pondrán un hotel aquí! —se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina, tras lo cual se asomó una joven de cabellera rubia, larga y ondulada, y de ojos grises.

— ¡Elieth Shanks! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allá arriba? —gritó el francés, entre sorprendido y preocupado.

— Termino de acomodar estas luces antes de que vuelva a nevar —respondió la joven, muy tranquilamente desde las alturas.

— ¿Y no podías esperar a que yo regresara y lo hiciera? —cuestionó Leo.

— No sabíamos a qué hora volverías o si acaso lo harías hoy o mañana —comentó Elieth —. Es por eso que me decidí a hacerlo por mí misma; además, no tenemos que depender de ti para que hagas absolutamente todo, yo también puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres tener cuidado y ver por dónde pisas? —comentó el joven—. Y ya bájate de ahí, estás en un área muy resbalosa y podrías…

Leo ya no pudo terminar su frase pues justo en ese mismo instante la joven pisó en falso y resbaló con un poco de hielo, cayendo así del techo; para fortuna de ella, Karl, quien era el que estaba más cerca del porche, al verla caer casi de manera automática y por mero instinto se lanzó a atraparla y ella aterrizó directamente en sus brazos. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un breve instante en el que experimentaron un chispazo entre ellos pero en ese momento, sin querer y quizás debido a que no la había sostenido adecuadamente a la hora de atraparla, a Schneider se le resbaló Elieth de las manos por lo que, sin proponérselo le agarró el trasero a lo que ella respondió de inmediato plantándole tremenda bofetada en el rostro, por lo que él como respuesta la soltó, dejándola caer sobre la nieve.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —exclamó la francesa desde el suelo, mirándolo con furia.

— ¡Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo! —gritó a su vez el alemán, sobándose el rostro—. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¿Por qué carajos me abofeteas?

— ¿Por qué ha de ser? —rezongó Elieth, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Por ser un pervertido!

— ¿Yo, un pervertido? —cuestionó Schneider, sin poder creérselo—. ¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso?

— ¡Pues porque me agarraste el trasero! —respondió ella, completamente roja.

En ese instante se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada que provenía de Leo, quien no se pudo aguantar más pues la situación le parecía de lo más divertida.

— Por dios, Peque, si lo único que hizo él es salvarte de tremenda caída, ¿y así le agradeces? —comentó el joven—. Y si te tocó o no el trasero debió haber sido sin intención alguna, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al delantero con mirada seria.

— Por supuesto que no fue intencional —se defendió Schneider, mientras sus dos amigos reían de lo lindo por la situación.

— ¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que te está diciendo la verdad? —le gruñó la chica al francés.

— ¿Estás loca? —intervino el alemán—. ¿Yo por qué querría hacer eso?

— Yo qué voy a saber, no te conozco —gruñó la francesa.

— Peque, ¿quieres calmarte ya? —pidió Leo—. Debes admitir que no tiene lógica alguna lo que alegas.

— Tú también, Schneider —comentó Genzo en ese momento, cuando por fin dejó de reírse—. Ya deja de pelear con la señorita y mejor discúlpate.

Karl miró con incredulidad a Wakabayashi para luego girarse a ver a Hernández en busca de una señal de apoyo; sin embargo, en el italiano encontró la misma expresión que en el japonés, ambos creían que él debía disculparse y dejar atrás esa discusión que no los llevaría a ninguna parte, por lo que Schneider tuvo que suspirar derrotado siendo que finalmente se decidió a excusarse con la chica.

— ¡Está bien! —gruñó el alemán—. Señorita Shanks, me disculpo con usted si por error toqué alguna parte indebida de su anatomía.

— No seas tarado, déjate de tantas formalidades, dile simplemente que lo lamentas y ya —susurró Genzo a lo que Gino rio por lo bajo, siendo que Karl lo quiso asesinar con la mirada.

Leo también miró con reproche a la joven por lo que ella tuvo que disculparse.

— No hay problema, señor —respondió ella, a regañadientes— Me disculpo por haberle dado una bofetada que en realidad si merecía.

— ¡Eli!— le reprendió Leo.

— ¡Ya! No dije nada —respondió Elieth, cruzándose de brazos.

— Ok, mejor déjenme que los presente como se debe —comentó Leo, intentando limar asperezas— Chicos, ella es la dueña de otra tercera parte de la posada, es mi hermana menor Elieth Shanks.

— Mucho gusto —respondieron tanto Genzo como Gino a lo que ella les correspondió el saludo con mucha amabilidad, en cuanto a Karl, ambos sólo se fulminaron con la mirada.

— Eli, ellos son unos huéspedes que me encontré en la carretera por lo que espero que les puedas encontrar una habitación —le comentó Leo a su hermana.

— Lo siento mucho, pero ya no tenemos habitaciones disponibles —le respondió Elieth a su hermano, ignorando a los futbolistas y comenzando a andar hacia el interior de la casa principal, seguida por Leo y, más atrás, por los tres jóvenes.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Peque! —dijo Leo— Sé que tú puedes encontrarles un lugar, quedaron varados en la nieve y su auto se averió.

— Pues que se vayan al pueblo a ver si encuentran algún lugar en donde quedarse —respondió la francesa, mientras comenzaba a recoger el desorden que había en la recepción.

— Tú bien que sabes que no hay otra posada, hostal, hotel o cualquier cosa parecida por aquí, no pueden ir a ningún lado, ¿quieres que pasen la noche bajo la nieve?

— ¿Y eso por qué debe ser mi problema? —cuestionó la joven— Que se preocupen ellos, no yo.

— ¿Siempre es tan amable con los huéspedes? —rezongó Karl, de malas.

— Ustedes no son huéspedes —le refutó de inmediato Elieth, encarándolo con mirada enojada— Yo me preocupo por los que ya hicieron reservación con antelación y no voy a quitarles su lugar nada más porque ustedes así lo desean.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Petite! —se escuchó que una dulce voz femenina le hablaba de manera muy cariñosa a Elieth, siendo que al instante apareció una joven de cabellera castaña, larga y ondulada, y de ojos verdes, muy parecida a Leo—. Veamos si podemos mover un poco las cosas y encontrarles algún lugar —le comentó, para luego dirigirles una dulce sonrisa a los recién llegados.

Leo sonrió victorioso al ver llegar a la otra joven.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas, Eri! —le dijo él, sonriéndole a la recién llegada—. A ver si tú sí la convences.

— ¡Eso está por verse! —bufó Elieth.

— Chicos —comenzó a decir Leo, ignorando las palabras de su hermana— Les presento a mi otra hermana, quien además también es mi gemela y la dueña de la otra tercera parte de la posada, ella es Erika Shanks.

La joven los saludó con mucha cortesía y educación pero cuando llegó el turno de Gino, ellos se quedaron estrechándose las manos más tiempo de lo normal hasta que alguno de los presentes carraspeó haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

— ¿En que estábamos? —preguntó Erika, algo apenada.

— En que todas nuestras cabañas independientes ya se encuentran ocupadas por lo que sólo los podríamos hospedar si hacemos algunos movimientos en la casa principal —comentó Elieth, suspirando derrotada al dejarse finalmente vencer pues el coraje ya se le había pasado—. Creo que haciendo algunos movimientos podríamos encontrarles un par de habitaciones disponibles o mejor dicho quizás alguna habitación.

— ¿Sólo una? —cuestionó Genzo, de inmediato.

— De una vez les digo que ni crean que tendrán una cada quien, a lo mucho serían dos y lo cierto es que lo dudo mucho, confórmense con que les pueda conseguir una —comentó tajantemente Elieth.

Erika y Leo sólo se encogieron de hombros, dándole la razón a su hermana. Elieth entonces se puso a verificar las habitaciones que tenían reservadas y las que ya se hallaban ocupadas y luego les platicó a sus hermanos los posibles cambios que podría hacer; cuando los tres estuvieron de acuerdo se acercaron a los futbolistas.

— Ok, lo siento mucho pero sólo les puedo conseguir una sola habitación, son dos camas individuales y un sofá cama así que se tendrán que lanzar un volado para ver quién va en el sillón —comentó Elieth, pensando que a Schneider con gusto lo dejaría en el porche de la casa a que se congelara.

— ¿Una para los tres? —protestó Genzo.

— Pues sí, como les dije todo está lleno o reservado y haciendo algunos movimientos de los huéspedes que aún no llegan es que les puedo ofrecer esta habitación, tómenlo o déjenlo —comentó la joven.

— Pues no tenemos otra opción —comentó Karl, frunciendo el ceño—. No estamos aquí por gusto.

— Pues se pueden ir caminando a la ciudad si no les place —gruñó a su vez Elieth.

— ¡La tomaremos! —comentó Gino de inmediato, tratando de sonar conciliador—. Por favor.

Así, Elieth le dio la llave a Leo y éste los condujo por la casa dándoles en el proceso un rápido recorrido del lugar hasta finalmente llegar al piso en donde se encontraba localizada la habitación que compartirían los jóvenes; ya en el pasillo, Genzo vio que al parecer una habitación estaba desocupada pues al estar abierta de par en par no se veían huéspedes además de que la estaban limpiando por lo que decidió hacer un último intento para conseguir al menos otra recámara.

— ¿Y esa habitación? —le preguntó a Leo—. Se ve que está desocupada.

— Lo siento, pero ya está reservada, supongo que van a llegar mañana y por eso la están arreglando —dijo Leo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si la Peque dijo que sólo hay una habitación disponible es porque así es.

Karl, por su parte se había mantenido muy callado durante el trayecto y al escuchar el apodo con que Leo se refería a su hermana menor sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio, no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan loco como para que luego de salvarla de lastimarse ésta terminara ofendida pues según él era un pervertido que había aprovechado la ocasión.

_"¡Qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer!"_, pensó Schneider.

El alemán estaba casi seguro de que la chica no había querido conseguirles más habitaciones sólo por el placer de la venganza pues creía que el darles sólo una recamara obedecía al hecho no de que no hubiera más disponibles sino a que Elieth era una joven demasiado loca y no quería ayudarles.

_"¡Mujeres!"_, pensó Karl, con fastidio.

Justo en ese instante llegaron a la habitación por lo que Leo abrió la puerta y dejó que los jóvenes ingresaran al lugar.

— Bueno, los dejo que han de estar muy cansados por lo ajetreado del viaje, cualquier cosa que necesiten, siempre hay alguien en la recepción— comentó Leo, para luego despedirse y retirarse.

Una vez que el francés se fue, los tres futbolistas miraron con detenimiento la habitación, ésta era mucho más amplia de lo que ellos creyeron, además de contar con dos camas matrimoniales, el dichoso sofá cama también era de ese tamaño por lo que ninguno tendría que sufrir en un espacio reducido al dormir; además, la recámara contaba con una pequeña chimenea eléctrica y amplios espacios entre las camas para no estar incómodos, teniendo también un amplio balcón en donde había una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas,

— Al final la habitación resultó ser lo suficientemente grande como para que tres hombres adultos estén a gusto —comentó Gino, mirando los detalles de la misma.

— Debo admitir que es mucho más de lo que esperaba —dijo Genzo a su vez, admirando también el lugar, el cual era bastante acogedor.

— Peléense por la otra cama, yo ya me voy a dormir —comentó Karl de mal humor, dejándose caer en la cama más cercana.

— ¡Oye, no! —gritaron los otros dos pero el alemán simplemente los ignoró y con nada lo hicieron levantarse.

No quedándoles más opción los porteros tuvieron que echarse el volado entre ellos para determinar quién dormiría en el sofá, siendo que ya era bastante noche cuando finalmente los jóvenes pudieron descansar de su accidentado día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

A la mañana siguiente, los tres futbolistas se despertaron a muy temprana hora del día y, una vez listos, bajaron a desayunar pues tenían planeado caminar hasta el pueblo para buscar el taller del mecánico que en estos momentos ya debería tener en su poder el automóvil de Wakabayashi, esperando que además también tuviera un veredicto del auto y que pudiera dar una hora de cuándo estaría listo. Los hermanos Shanks, quienes a esas horas ya se hallaban bastante atareados y con una larga lista de pendientes por realizar antes de la llegada del resto de los huéspedes que pasarían las festividades en el lugar, al ver bajar a los jóvenes por las escaleras les saludaron alegremente.

— ¡Buenos días! —comentó Leo— Espero que hayan descansado bien.

— Sí, gracias —respondió Karl, escuetamente.

— ¿Y ustedes qué tal? —preguntó a su vez Erika a Gino y a Genzo—. ¿No pasaron frío?

— No, para nada —respondió de inmediato Gino, dándole una efusiva sonrisa a la joven—. Es un lugar muy reconfortante y cálido, además, las camas son muy cómodas —agregó, mirando a Genzo con diversión ante la mirada de reproche de éste pues a él le había tocado perder el volado por la cama y tuvo que dormir en el sofá.

— No me quejo, el sofá también es bastante cómodo —comentó a su vez Genzo— Aunque esta noche habrá un nuevo volado por las camas, ¡no pienso dormir todos los días en el sofá!

— Lo que sí debo decir es que tengo por compañeros de habitación a un enorme oso que ronca que da miedo y a un Emperador que tarda miles de horas en ducharse y en arreglarse —dijo de pronto Hernández.

— ¡Yo no ronco! —se defendió de inmediato Genzo, molesto.

— ¡Y yo no me tardo en el baño! —gruñó a su vez Karl, ocasionándole una ligera risilla de burla a Elieth, quien después intentó mal disimularla como si fuera un ataque de tos.

— Lo siento —se disculpó la joven, fingiendo demencia ante la fría mirada de Karl.

Después del desayuno, los futbolistas finalmente se encaminaron al pueblo en busca de la dirección que Leo les había proporcionado y que sería el taller de su amigo; al llegar al mencionado lugar y preguntar por el mecánico, se encontraron con un hombre de edad avanzada quien salió limpiándose la grasa de las manos para atender a los jóvenes que contrastaban enormemente con los habitantes del lugar. Genzo de inmediato se identificó como el propietario del BMW e ingenuamente preguntó que cuántas horas le llevaría al hombre el tener listo el vehículo.

— Lo siento pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ustedes en este momento —comentó el hombre, encaminándose al interior del taller mientras era seguido por los futbolistas.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Genzo, sin comprender—. ¿Es que aún no revisa el vehículo?

— No, sí ya lo hice y sé perfectamente bien lo que le pasa —respondió el mecánico con mucha tranquilidad—. Lo digo porque no podré hacer nada para reparar un auto tan lujoso como el suyo antes de Navidad— se explicó el hombre—. Las partes que necesito para arreglarlo no llegarán pronto pues a pesar de haberlas pedido esta misma mañana, deben traerlas desde la ciudad y no creo que lleguen antes de las fiestas.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Genzo, sin creérselo— ¿Y no hay otra manera más rápida de conseguirlas?

— La única manera sería ir a comprarlas directamente a la tienda principal pero yo no puedo hacerlo, por eso es que me las suelen traer, pero con este clima las entregas se retrasan mucho.

Los jóvenes no podían creer lo que les estaba sucediendo ni que tuvieran tan mala suerte, parecía como si ellos se encontraran dentro de un mal guion de alguna historia navideña o quizás se trataba de una mala broma que les estaban jugando, no, mejor aún, quizás era sólo que el destino quería que ellos se quedaran varados en medio de la nada durante más tiempo del que esperaban por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón que no llegaban a comprender, pero lo cierto es que ellos simplemente no sabían bien qué hacer por lo que prefirieron despedirse del mecánico, quedando en regresar al taller más tarde a ver si de casualidad había alguna buena noticia.

— Tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí —comentó Karl, un tanto fastidiado de su mala suerte.

— Veamos que opciones encontramos —replicó Genzo, comenzando a andar por el pueblo.

Genzo trató de buscar un lugar en donde pudiera rentar otro auto para con éste llegar a la ciudad más cercana y desde ahí mandar a traer su propio coche, pero en el pueblo no pudo encontrar ningún sitio en donde pudieran rentarle un vehículo, por lo que Karl sugirió ir a buscar la susodicha tienda de refacciones para comprar las partes que el BMW necesitaba y así poder salir de ahí. Sin embargo, ese plan también se vio truncado pues el pueblo no tenía ni aeropuerto ni estación de trenes y los autobuses estaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso por las intensas nevadas de los días anteriores por lo que, en ese momento, la única forma de llegar a la ciudad era saliendo en auto.

Luego de un largo rato de andar por el pueblo, los jóvenes finalmente se dieron por vencidos y decidieron regresar a la posada, completamente desalentados y sin tener una idea clara de lo que debían hacer, pero en cuanto llegaron a la entrada de la posada, a lo lejos vieron a Leo, quien realizaba algunas labores en el exterior, siendo que a Hernández se le ocurrió algo.

— ¿Y si le pedimos a Leo que nos lleve a la ciudad? —sugirió de pronto Gino.

— Ésa es una buena idea, Hernández —respondió Genzo, feliz de por fin tener un poco de esperanza— Vayamos a verlo de inmediato.

Así, los tres futbolistas se dirigieron apresurados al lugar en donde se hallaba el francés para pedirle ya sea que los llevara a la ciudad o bien que les prestara su camioneta y de ese modo ir a la susodicha tienda a conseguir las refacciones que necesitaban; sin embargo, la suerte una vez más les jugó en su contra.

— Uy, chicos, lo siento mucho pero por el momento no la tengo —comentó Leo, una vez que Genzo terminó de explicarle la situación—. Como en estos días no pensaba salir más allá del pueblo, le presté mi camioneta a unos amigos para que fueran a la ciudad y justo se acaban de ir, de haber llegado antes se hubieran ido con ellos.

— Esa sí que es mala suerte —suspiró apesadumbrado Gino.

— Ni que lo digas —agregó Karl.

— ¿Y cuándo planean regresar tus amigos? —cuestionó Genzo, no queriendo dejar el tema aún.

— Creo que será hasta pasada la Navidad —respondió Leo.

— ¡Será lo mismo que esperar por las refacciones! —comentó Schneider, con frustración.

En ese instante, una camioneta entró en los terrenos de la posada y se estacionó justo en el mismo lugar en donde Leo lo había hecho la noche anterior, es decir, frente a la casa principal, siendo que del vehículo descendió una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños y de ojos cafés, quien al ver al francés le saludó muy animadamente y con bastante familiaridad para luego sacar de la camioneta varias bolsas que contenían víveres en ellas para luego ingresar a la casa. Durante todo el tiempo que a la joven le llevó sacar las bolsas y dirigirse a la vivienda, Genzo la no perdió de vista ni un instante, siendo que cuando la joven finalmente desapareció en el interior de la casa, el japonés se atrevió a satisfacer las dudas que le habían surgido.

— ¿Es una huésped? —le preguntó a Leo, mirando aún hacia la puerta principal.

— ¿Lily? No, es una amiga de la familia —respondió el francés—. Cada que tiene vacaciones viene a pasar los días con nosotros, se podría decir que es parte de la familia también.

— Sería buena idea ver si nos puede ayudar —comentó Wakabayashi, mostrando mucho más interés que sólo por el vehículo.

— Y supongo que serás tú quien se lo pida —comentó Schneider, al ver las intenciones de su amigo.

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió el portero nipón, con arrogancia—. Yo me ofrezco a preguntarle y de ser necesario a convencerla de que nos ayude —y esbozó su característica media sonrisa.

— Suerte con eso —comentó Leo, con una sonrisa divertida.

Así pues, Wakabayashi se encaminó al interior de la posada, dejando a sus amigos en el exterior para ir en busca de la joven que podría salvarlos, la cual halló en la cocina guardando los víveres que había traído y quien se encontraba sola para fortuna del japonés; por su parte la chica, al mirar al recién llegado se le quedó observando disimuladamente por algunos instantes pues a primera intención le pareció alguien apuesto pero no entendía qué era lo que deseaba él en la cocina.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó la joven finalmente, mientras continuaba con su actividad.

— ¡Hola! Lily, ¿cierto? —se aventuró a decir Genzo, al tiempo en que entraba a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —cuestionó ella sorprendida, dejando su actividad para mirarlo fijamente.

— Lo comentó Leo allá afuera hace un momento —respondió el japonés, señalando hacia el exterior—. Dijo que eres amiga de la familia.

— ¿Ajá? ¿Y? Aún no respondes mi primera pregunta, ¿se te ofrece algo? —comentó Lily, un tanto recelosa de la situación.

— De hecho, sí —aceptó Wakabayashi, aprovechando la oportunidad y acercándose al sitio en donde se hallaba parada la joven—. La verdad es que quería ver si me podías hacer un favor.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Lily, con curiosidad.

— Quería ver si me prestabas tu camioneta para ir a la ciudad más cercana a conseguir las refacciones que hacen falta para reparar mi vehículo — se aventuró finalmente a preguntar Genzo.

— ¿Estás loco? —cuestionó ella, con cierta molestia—. No le voy a prestar mi auto a un completo desconocido.

— No soy un perfecto desconocido —se defendió de inmediato el japonés— Todo el mundo me conoce, soy Genzo Wakabayashi, portero titular del Bayern Múnich y de la selección japonesa de fútbol.

— Eres muy engreído al creer que sólo por ser alguien famoso puedes obtener todo lo que desees —respondió Lily, sin dejarse impresionar por las palabras de Genzo—. Yo a ti no te conozco así que, para mí, tú eres un desconocido al cual no le prestaré mi camioneta.

— Ok, entonces dime cuánto quieres por ella, te lo compro —dijo Genzo con altanería, sacando la billetera.

— Ustedes los tipos ricos y mimados siempre creen que todo lo pueden solucionar con dinero —le contestó Lily, muy molesta para luego dar la media vuelta y salir de la cocina azotándole la puerta en el proceso.

— Es brava, me gusta —sonrió Wakabayashi al verla partir, para luego salir tras ella.

Lily comenzó a andar rápidamente por los pasillos de la posada en un intento de perder al engreído portero nipón pero este pronto le dio alcance para continuar con su conversación.

— Oh, vamos, al menos concédeme ésa —continuó diciendo Genzo mientras perseguía a Lily—. Debes saber quién soy.

— No, no lo sé —respondió ella, con bastante molestia—. Y por favor ya déjame en paz.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó de pronto Erika, quien iba saliendo de la habitación que estaba marcada como la administración del lugar, sitio a donde Lily se dirigió rápidamente.

— No es nada, Eri —comentó Lily al llegar junto a la francesa—. El señor me estaba preguntando algo y yo ya le di su respuesta.

Acto seguido, la joven ingresó a la oficina dejando a Wakabayashi con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —cuestionó Erika, mirando a Genzo con cierta curiosidad.

— No, nada, gracias —negó Genzo, para luego retirarse a su habitación en busca de sus amigos.

_"Después terminaremos nuestra conversación_", pensó el japonés, esbozando una sonrisa al pensar en Lily.

Luego de que Wakabayashi desapareciera de su campo de visión, Hernández le comentó a Schneider que se retiraría a la habitación pues aún tenía muchos pendientes que revisar por lo que estaría trabajando allá, siendo que Karl decidió quedarse un rato más en el exterior pues en verdad le había gustado mucho el paisaje que el sitio tenía, con los enormes árboles nevados a sus espaldas siendo franqueados por las blancas montañas, considerando que era un buen sitio para meditar su situación y decidir lo que debía hacer; sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo a solas antes de percatarse de que, muy cerca de donde él se hallaba, a un lado de la gran pila de leños cortados que tenían para las fogatas y chimeneas, se encontraba Elieth separando algunos leños de la pila principal para después transportarlos de poco en poco hasta el pórtico de la casa, muy seguramente con la intención de tenerlos a la mano para ser utilizados durante la noche.

Al ver que la joven batallaba un poco tanto por el peso de los maderos como por alcanzarlos pues la pila de leños era mucho más alta que ella, Karl se decidió acercarse a ayudarle y quizás limar asperezas pues no era del tipo de personas que le gustaba ser grosero o déspota con los demás, siendo que se sentía un tanto avergonzado de su actuar durante la noche anterior. Además debía admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por ella.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —comentó Schneider, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Elieth como para que ella lo escuchara.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó ella, saltando al oírlo pues no lo había visto venir, lo que ocasionó que casi se le cayeran los leños que traía en manos.

— ¿Perdón, te asusté? —cuestionó el alemán, un tanto avergonzado.

— No, digo, sí —respondió la francesa un tanto turbada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, quizás por el frío del exterior, por el trabajo que realizaba o quizás por verlo a él—. Es que no te escuché llegar —agregó.

— Permíteme ayudarte —comentó Karl, tomando los leños que la joven llevaba en los brazos en ese instante.

— No es necesario, tú eres un huésped aquí y éste es mi trabajo —respondió Elieth, aunque en el fondo agradeció la ayuda, tomando otro puñado más pequeño para llevarlo.

— No me molesta ayudarte un poco —respondió Schneider, agarrando más leños antes de dirigirse al pórtico—. Además —suspiró para darse el valor para continuar—. Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó Shanks sin comprender.

Karl detuvo su marcha un instante para verla directamente a los ojos y suspirar una vez más antes de hablar.

— En verdad que siento mucho lo sucedido —comentó el alemán, hablando con sinceridad—. No quise que pensaras que deseaba propasarme contigo pues no fue así; tengo una hermana menor por lo que reaccioné instintivamente cuando resbalaste, si ella se hubiera encontrado en tu lugar o se hallara en un caso en donde necesitara ayuda no me gustaría que la dejaran a su suerte por lo que lo menos que puedo hacer yo es ayudar a alguien más si está en mis manos hacerlo; sin embargo, creo que no te atrapé correctamente por lo que no fue intencional lo otro.

— Está bien, no hay nada por lo cual debas disculparte sino todo lo contrario, debo ser yo quien te agradezca por haberme ayudado, si no seguro me hubiera lastimado—respondió la francesa, dándole una sonrisa sincera— Además, debo admitir que yo no me comporté correctamente, por lo que la que debe disculparse soy yo —agregó algo avergonzada—. Mis hermanos suelen decirme que tengo la tendencia a sobre reaccionar.

Karl, por respuesta, sólo rio de manera tan sincera que ella no pudo enojarse con él, aunque no evitó que le hiciera un puchero de fingida molestia.

— ¿O sea que crees que es verdad? —preguntó Elieth, haciéndose la ofendida.

— No, jamás podría creerlo —respondió él, aunque se notaba en su expresión que sí lo pensaba.

Elieth lo miró durante unos segundos para luego soltarse a reír de buena gana siendo que él la secundó.

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos, puede que no tarde en volver a nevar —comentó ella después de un rato, para luego ambos jóvenes continuar con su labor.

Horas después, tanto huéspedes como anfitriones se encontraban reunidos a la mesa cenando tranquilamente al calor de la chimenea, pues la temperatura en el exterior había descendido abruptamente y a esas horas de la noche comenzaban a caer nuevamente los primeros copos de nieve de la tormenta. Una vez terminada la cena, al ver que la nevada comenzaba a arreciar, los huéspedes que se hospedaban en las cabañas aledañas prefirieron retirarse y los que se alojaban en la casa principal subieron a sus aposentos, quedando únicamente los tres jugadores sentados en la sala al calor de la chimenea.

— Y bien, Wakabayashi, ¿conseguiste que te prestaran el auto? —preguntó Schneider.

— Aún no —respondió Genzo, con una misteriosa sonrisa—. Pero no tardaré mucho en conseguirlo.

— Yo no creo que te resulte tan fácil como dices —dijo Gino—. De ser así ya lo habrías hecho.

— Eso fue por un pequeño inconveniente que se resolverá, sólo es cuestión de ponerle un poco más de empeño —sonrió Genzo, mirando hacia el sitio en donde se hallaba Lily conversando con Elieth.

— Si tú lo dices —se burló Schneider, pues no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de su amigo y la dirección de ésta—. Aunque creo que ya no estás hablando precisamente del auto y quizás deseas que te continúe diciendo que no para que tengas motivos para acercarte.

Por respuesta, Wakabayashi sólo sonrió con aún más misterio y prefirió guardar sus pensamientos sólo para él.

_"No necesito pretextos para acercarme"_, pensó.

— En este instante me caería bien un chocolate caliente —expresó Gino, más para sí mismo que por otra cosa, al tiempo en que se frotaba los brazos pues comenzaba a tener frío a pesar del fuego que emanaba la chimenea que se hallaba en la habitación.

Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas en ese instante entró Erika a la habitación, llevando consigo una charola con varias tazas de humeante líquido que olía realmente delicioso.

— ¿Alguien quieren una taza de chocolate? —preguntó la joven, extendiéndoles la charola para que tomara cada quien una taza.

— Creo que me leíste el pensamiento —le dijo Gino a Erika al tomar una de las tazas que la joven ofrecía, dándole además una gran sonrisa.

Justo en ese instante se vieron los faros de un vehículo que iluminaba la sala desde el exterior pues se detenía frente al gran ventanal del salón que daba vista a las afueras de la construcción. Leo de inmediato se levantó de su asiento tomando una de las frazadas que descansaban en uno de los sillones para apresurarse a salir con ella y momentos después reapareció acompañado de una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules, quien se dejaba consentir por el francés.

— No debiste arriesgarte a venir así, te hubieras ido mejor con Isaac a Francia —le venía diciendo el joven a la chica, al tiempo en que le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo y la cubría con la frazada, abrazándola en el proceso.

— Lo siento, es que la nevada me tomó desprevenida —respondió la joven, con cierta timidez—. Ya venía en el camino así que decidí que lo mejor sería llegar de una buena vez.

— Lo bueno que ya estás aquí —comentó Erika, dándole una de las humeantes tazas para después saludarla con mucho afecto—. Esto te calentará.

— Muchas gracias, Erika —respondió la recién llegada y se sentó en uno de los sofás, siendo que Leo se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó para reconfortarla.

— Chicos, les presento a mi novia Gwen Heffner —comentó Leo, al ver la mirada de curiosidad de los futbolistas—. Amor, ellos son unos huéspedes que llegaron ayer y pasarán las fiestas con nosotros.

Los jóvenes saludaron a la recién llegada y se presentaron; a su vez, ella les saludó con cierta timidez pero sin dejar de mirarlos insistentemente y mientras Leo conversaba alegremente con su novia sobre el viaje, Genzo le hizo disimuladamente una seña a Karl y a Gino, indicándoles el vehículo que acaba de llegar y ellos comprendieron los pensamientos del japonés: si ella era novia de Leo, quizás podría prestarles el auto para ir por las refacciones que necesitaban.

— No estaría de más intentarlo —comentó Schneider, en un susurro, mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Quizás tengamos un poco más de suerte esta vez —se aventuró a decir Hernández.

— ¿Cómo está el camino? —le preguntó Elieth a Gwen en ese instante y después de saludar también a la recién llegada.

— La nevada está terrible —respondió Heffner— Y según escuché por la radio, amenaza con cerrar todas las carreteras de la región, apenas y puede llegar.

Al escuchar la noticia que acababa de comentar la joven, los tres jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos y algo desilusionados. Sí, ya tenían otro auto que podría estar disponible para sus planes pero ahora quizás ya no tenían carretera, de verdad que la suerte no estaba de su lado o era que el destino se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con ellos y se negaba a dejarlos ir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

El amanecer del nuevo día trajo consigo la confirmación de las malas noticias que los futbolistas tanto temían pues cuando éstos bajaron a desayunar se encontraron en el comedor con que algunos de los huéspedes comentaban con los anfitriones sobre las nuevas noticias que acaban de ser escuchadas tanto en las redes sociales como en los medios de comunicación de la región. Al parecer, la orden se había dado en un boletín especial antes de que llegara el amanecer debido a la intensa cantidad de nieve que cayó durante la noche, haciendo que muchas de las carreteras, en especial las más cercanas a las montañas amanecieran con una densa capa de hielo siendo bastante riesgosas para transitar por lo que se tomó la decisión de cerrar toda vía de comunicación hasta nuevo aviso para evitar accidentes innecesarios.

— La nevada de anoche fue tan fuerte que terminó por cubrir toda la zona —comentó uno de los huéspedes, al mirar por la ventana, en donde se apreciaba cómo el gran manto blanco cubría toda la panorámica.

— Ahora sí podemos decir con plena seguridad que estamos prácticamente varados aquí —comentó Schneider, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Hernández.

— Pues no nos quedará más remedio que esperar —dijo Wakabayashi—. Con la carretera cerrada ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

— De todos modos no es que tuviera algo importante que hacer —apuntó a su vez Karl, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en el comedor—. El objetivo de mi viaje era estar en un lugar en donde no me molestaran y creo que aquí eso será posible.

— Pues yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer —agregó Genzo, sentándose al lado de Karl—. Si estoy aquí es por Schneider, de lo contrario estaría en mi casa leyendo los últimos tomos de SNK que aún tengo pendientes por leer.

— Pues yo sí tenía varias cosas pendientes por realizar—expresó Gino, algo apesadumbrado después de un largo suspiro—. Y aquí no hay buena señal de celular como para llamar a alguien y que venga por nosotros, sin mencionar que el internet está demasiado inestable por la tormenta.

— ¿Qué tanto es lo que tienes que hacer, Hernández? —cuestionó el japonés—. Siempre andas pegado a esa Tablet—agregó, señalando el dispositivo que el italiano traía en las manos.

—Bueno, es que no sé si lo sabes pero la cadena de hoteles De Angelis pertenece a mi abuelo y suelo aprovechar el tiempo libre que tengo así como mis vacaciones de la Serie A para recorrer la mayor cantidad de hoteles que pueda para verificar su estado, condiciones y calidad del servicio, así como saber sobre sus necesidades; de este modo le ayudo a mi abuelo lo más que puedo en la administración de los mismos —comentó el italiano, sentándose a lado de los otros dos futbolistas.

— ¿Y qué haces el resto del tiempo? —preguntó el alemán—. Digo, cuando estás de gira con tu equipo o en la concentración de tu selección, ¿qué pasa entonces?

— Mi abuelo se hace cargo la mayoría del tiempo —respondió Gino—. Pero él ya está grande como para andar solo por todos lados por lo que mi hermano lo ayuda, aunque como ahora ambos están de vacaciones en Siena, se suponía que yo me haría responsable de la supervisión de algunos hoteles antes de alcanzarlos a más tardar en vísperas de Navidad, pero todo se arruinó con las tormentas y ahora estoy más atrasado que nunca, de ahí que intento ponerme al día desde internet pero estos cortes que se están dando a causa de las nevadas no ayudan en lo más mínimo. Además, lo que es aún más importante es que le prometí a mi abuelo que me haría cargo de un proyecto especial que realizamos año con año y simplemente no puedo defraudarlo.

— Creo que te exiges demasiado —opinó Karl, tras escuchar al italiano.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Hernández, sin comprender.

— No tienes ni un momento de descanso y creo que te exiges demasiado —respondió Schneider, con mucha seriedad—. Entre el fútbol y tus negocios terminarás muerto de un infarto por tanto estrés.

— Ja, ja, ja, no es para tanto —comentó el italiano, restándole importancia a las palabras del alemán.

— ¿Ah, no? Pero si caíste rendido en cuanto salimos a carretera —se burló Wakabayashi, quien seguía atento la conversación.

— Eso no es verdad —se defendió Gino, automáticamente, aunque sabía que era cierto.

— Por supuesto que lo es —refutó Genzo de inmediato—. Paramos a comer antes de llegar a Berna y ni cuenta te diste.

— Simplemente no te pudimos despertar —concordó Karl—. Te ves agotado, deberías tomar estos días como un regalo navideño para que por fin descanses un poco.

Gino ya no les contestó pues en el fondo sabía que ellos tenían la razón, pero para él no era tan fácil ni aceptarlo ni mucho menos hacerlo.

_"Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo, es una promesa que hice y debo cumplirla"_ pensó Gino.

Luego del desayuno, Gino se excusó con sus compañeros alegando que tenía que intentar hablar con su hermano para explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba y de este modo su abuelo no estuviera preocupado por su repentina desaparición, por lo que se separó de ellos por un rato, mientras que Genzo y Karl decidieron salir a dar un paseo en los alrededores pues no tenían muchas ganas de convivir con los otros huéspedes que se hallaban en el interior de la casa, quienes por cierto comenzaban a mirarlos de un modo algo extraño, quizás debido a que ya los habían reconocido como jugadores profesionales o quizás porque en verdad era que contrastaban mucho con las personas que solían ir a descansar a ese lugar. Luego de algunos minutos, los jugadores del Bayern se encontraban conversando tranquilamente sentados sobre la pequeña barda que tenía el pórtico en uno de sus extremos laterales cuando Karl recibió el impacto de una bola de nieve que fue a darle directamente en la cabeza, generando una estruendosa carcajada por parte del portero nipón.

— ¡Pero qué carajos! —exclamó Schneider bastante molesto, buscando a su alrededor a la persona responsable de aventar la nieve y hallando a Elieth riendo estruendosamente muy cerca de ellos—. ¿Fuiste tú? —le preguntó el alemán acercándose a la joven.

— ¿Y qué si lo fui? —respondió ella, con tono retador pero también con una sonrisa divertida.

Karl, por respuesta, tomó un puñado de nieve e hizo una bola con ella para luego aventársela a la francesa dándole justo en la cabeza para luego sonreír victorioso.

— Por lo menos tienes buen tino —rio ella, mientras se limpiaba la nieve del cabello.

— Soy el goleador estrella de mi equipo, por supuesto que sé atinar mis tiros —comentó Karl, con cierto orgullo.

— Entonces será mejor no iniciar una pelea de nieve porque de seguro perderé —dijo Elieth—. ¿Qué les parece si en lugar de eso mejor vamos a patinar, alguno de ustedes sabe hacerlo?

— Yo sí sé, pero hace mucho tiempo que no me pongo unos patines —respondió Karl de inmediato.

— ¡Perfecto, entonces vamos! —comentó la joven, sonriendo satisfecha por el comentario del alemán sin percatarse de que Genzo sólo los había mirado sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando ambos jóvenes estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para ir a patinar, aparecieron en el pórtico Gino, Leo, Erika, Lily y Gwen, los cuales se les unieron en el exterior y preguntaron qué sucedía.

— Quiero ir a patinar —expuso Elieth a los recién llegados—. Y andaba buscando quien más quiere ir conmigo.

— ¡Es una excelente idea! —exclamó Leo—. Yo me apunto. ¿Vamos, amor?

— Por supuesto —sonrió Gwen, encantada con la idea.

— Yo también voy —dijo a su vez Lily, generando una gran sonrisa en Genzo al escucharla.

— Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí —se excusó Gino.

— Anda vamos, será divertido —le pidió Erika, lanzándole una sutil mirada a lo que Gino no le pudo decir que no.

— Está bien, vamos —expresó finalmente el italiano, dejándose convencer por esos hermosos ojos verdes.

— ¿Y se puede saber a dónde iremos a patinar?—inquirió Genzo, al no ver ninguna pista de hielo cerca—. No veo ningún lago por aquí.

– ¡Ya lo verás! —indicó Leo, bastante emocionado por los planes—. Voy a buscar los patines, alguno de ustedes acompáñeme para que me digan qué número usarán.

Así pues, luego de ir por el equipo que necesitaban y de que las chicas colocaran en un pequeño cesto algunos aperitivos y bebidas calientes, los jóvenes comenzaron a andar por el bosque que se hallaba en la parte posterior de la posada hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro, ubicado a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, en donde se extendía un pequeño lago en medio de la arboleda.

— Éste es un lugar que prácticamente nadie conoce por lo que es todo nuestro —sonrió Leo al mostrarles el sitio a los futbolistas.

— Es un lugar hermoso —comentó Karl, admirando el paisaje.

— ¡Sí que lo es! —le dijo Elieth, con mucho orgullo — Es de las bellezas ocultas que existen por aquí, en verano es un lugar ideal para nadar, hacer fogatas y camping.

— Este lugar tiene mucho potencial —comentó Gino, bastante sorprendido de las bellezas naturales.

— Por eso hay que protegerlo de gente indeseable, no podemos permitir que lo destruyan. —gruño Elieth, ocasionando cierto desconcierto en los futbolistas.

Las chicas pronto se pusieron los patines y saltaron al hielo en donde mostraron que estaban más que acostumbradas a patinar pues se desenvolvían suficientemente bien en la pista, de una manera tan natural, grácil y elegante que los chicos quedaron admirados con la belleza de sus movimientos o quizás de ellas; luego Leo hizo lo propio demostrando que también sabía usar los patines; sin embargo, cuando Genzo puso un pie en el hielo pareció que Bambi había hecho acto de presencia siendo que todos los presentes soltaron la carcajada al verlo. Lily entonces se acercó al portero para ayudarle justo cuando estaba por caer.

— Qué curioso que no haya pagado un instructor para que le diera clases de patinaje, con todo el dinero que tiene de seguro hasta pista propia ha de tener —comentó Lily, con sorna.

— Las clases de patinaje no es algo que necesite a diferencia de la camioneta —le respondió Genzo, aferrándose a los hombros de la joven—. Aunque a estas alturas ya ni eso necesito —agregó, cuando estaba por caer de nuevo, siendo sostenido por Lily.

— Justo estaba por decirle eso, que ya para qué quiere una camioneta si las carreteras se encuentran cerradas —dijo Lily, riendo al ver como él intentaba evitar que su trasero besara la pista de hielo, para lo cual se aferraba con fuerza a ella—. Ok, déjeme darle entonces una clase que le saldrá completamente gratis.

Lily le dio a Genzo una breve explicación sobre cómo debía sostenerse sobre los patines, ayudándole a erguir su cuerpo para que sus pies no se desviaran, tomándolo luego de la mano para comenzar a andar lentamente con él por la pista. Gino, por su parte, no era experto en patinar pero se notaba que por lo menos tenía un poco más de experiencia con los patines de hielo de lo que Genzo tenía, por lo que por lo menos hacía movimientos un poco más fluidos pero sin llegar al grado de Schneider, quien al parecer sí sabía patinar bien pues hasta se atrevió a dar una que otra pirueta en el aire.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó Elieth, realmente sorprendida al verlo—. Lo haces bastante bien, de hecho diría que eso fue excelente, ¿me enseñarías a hacerlo?

— Otro talento oculto del gran Káiser de Alemania —se burló Wakabayashi.

— Solía patinar con mis hermanas cuando éramos pequeños y vivíamos en Hamburgo; mi hermana mayor, Eva, es mucho mejor patinadora que yo y fue ella quien me enseñó a hacer estas piruetas —respondió tranquilamente Karl—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no patinaba, es bueno saber que aún puedo hacerlo bien y no parezco Bambi, como Wakabayashi —sonrió.

— Muy gracioso, Schneider —gruñó Genzo, ante las risas de los demás.

Después de un rato de intentar hacer movimientos más o menos decentes con los patines, Wakabayashi, cansado de esto, se le ocurrió una actividad mucho más divertida por lo menos para ellos.

— ¿Qué les parece si tenemos un pequeño partido? —sugirió Genzo, quien pensó que estando en una portería improvisada sería mejor que estar haciendo el ridículo en la pista.

— Interesante, ¿qué es lo que propones? —cuestionó Schneider.

— Como todo está cubierto de nieve o congelado, no podremos jugar un partido "normal" como estamos acostumbrados —explicó Wakabayashi— ¿Pero qué tal un encuentro de hockey?

— Me gusta la idea —señaló Gino, acercándose a donde se hallaban los otros dos futbolistas— ¿Quién más quiere jugar para hacer los equipos?

— Yo me apunto —comentó Leo.

— Y yo — dijo a su vez Elieth.

— En ese caso, yo también quiero jugar —comentó Gwen, sonriendo emocionada—. Cómo perderme un partido como éste.

— Ok, entonces en un equipo estarán Wakabayashi, Schneider y Elieth —señaló Hernández—. Y en el otro equipo jugarán Leo y Gwen, conmigo en la portería, ¿qué les parece?

— Perfecto —respondieron los aludidos.

— Yo les echaré porras desde aquí —comentó a su vez Erika, sentándose en unos troncos que se hallaban en los linderos del lago y sacando un termo de la cesta para servir dos tazas de bebidas—. Aunque ya no sé a cuál de los dos equipos es el que hay que apoyar.

— Seamos como nuestro vecino, "neutrales" —rio Lily, sentándose a su lado para ver el partido, recibiendo una de las tazas que Erika había servido.

Con un poco de improvisación por parte de todos, pronto armaron las porterías, consiguiendo los palos y algo que les sirvió de disco; una vez que estuvieron listos se dio el saque. El partido se desarrolló en un inicio con total normalidad, logrando que ambos equipos se lucieran tanto al obtener el disco como en los dribleos para llegar a la portería, pero pronto el encuentro se convirtió en algo más reñido entre los hombres por lo que las chicas prefirieron no entrometerse más, decidiendo salir del partido y yéndose a sentar con las jóvenes que observaban el encuentro para dejar que ellos se pelearan a gusto.

— Se ve que eres bueno en los deportes —comentó Karl, forcejeando con Leo por la posesión del disco.

— Ventajas de vivir en esta zona —le sonrió Shanks, al tiempo en que lo encaraba —Tenemos tiempo para aprender los deportes invernales.

Genzo atajó un par de tiros que Leo lanzó, demostrando el portero habilidad a pesar de sentirse aún muy inestable sobre el hielo, mientras que Gino tuvo suerte de que Schneider no supiera hacer su Fire Shot con el improvisado disco por lo que no le resultó muy difícil detener algunos de sus tiros. Después de un rato el marcador se encontraba empatado a dos tantos por lo que decidieron hacer una pausa para descansar, acercándose a donde se hallaban las chicas para tomar un poco de los alimentos que habían llevado.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir, aún tengo algunos pendientes que terminar y no se resolverán solos —comentó en ese instante Elieth, levantándose de su asiento y despidiéndose de todos.

— Espera un poco y nos vamos juntas —comentó Lily—. Yo creo que nosotras ya no tardamos mucho en irnos también —agregó, refiriéndose a Erika, Gwen y ella.

— No, me voy ya que sí tengo algo de prisa, mejor me alcanzan allá en cuanto terminen —respondió la menor de los hermanos Shanks, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Al ver que sus anfitriones ya tendrían que retirarse a realizar sus deberes, los chicos decidieron dar por terminado el encuentro.

— ¿Consideraremos esto como un empate? —preguntó Gino, una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos.

— Por el momento creo que sí —respondió Leo, tomando la taza de chocolate caliente que le sirvió su hermana—. Cuando tengamos tiempo y traigamos el equipo necesario podremos reanudar el partido y ver quien gana.

— No, mejor no, así dejémoslo —comentó Schneider con cierta seriedad—. Si con un balón de cuero Wakabayashi se lesiona tanto, imagínate que pasará con un disco de caucho —agregó haciendo que todos rieran ante el comentario.

— Pues Hernández también sufre del mismo problema —se defendió Genzo.

— Creo que será mejor dejarlo así —respondió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros y entreteniéndose al platicar con Erika.

Genzo, al ver que Lily que se encontraba muy cerca recogiendo las cosas y guardándolas en la cesta, decidió aprovechar el momento para acercarse a ella con la intención de hacer las paces.

— ¡Hola! —comentó el portero al llegar a su lado—. Sólo quería agradecerte por la ayuda que me diste en la pista —agregó, con un tono sincero pero seguro de sí y señalando el lago congelado.

— No hay nada que agradecer —le respondió Lily, sin mirarle y continuando con su trabajo—. Como dije, tómala como una clase de regalo.

— Es en serio —Wakabayashi la tomó por un hombro para que ella se detuviera y lo mirara un instante —Gracias por todo, además, quisiera disculparme contigo por ser tan idiota el otro día, sé que no fue la mejor manera de pedirte el favor.

— Al menos sabes que metiste la pata —sonrió la joven—. Es decir, que te equivocaste.

— Sé que fui un completo idiota, por eso quisiera que aceptes mis disculpas y comencemos de nuevo —confesó el portero nipón—. ¿Qué te parece?

— Está bien, disculpa aceptada —sonrió la joven.

— Sólo tengo una duda —preguntó Lily, con bastante curiosidad—. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa de irte de aquí?

— Es sólo que tengo algunas cosas por hacer en la ciudad —respondió Genzo, ya sin creerse del todo sus palabras.

_"Aunque creo que hay cosas mucho más interesantes por aquí"_, pensó Wakabayashi.

Schneider, al ver que tanto Leo como Gino y Genzo se habían enfrascado en conversaciones que parecían más del tipo de pláticas de pareja que lo que sería una reunión grupal, pensó que lo mejor sería no estar importunando más por lo que decidió regresar solo a su habitación sin molestarles, tomando algunas de las cosas para luego comenzar a andar por el mismo sendero que les había llevado hasta ahí desde la posada, esperando no perderse en el trayecto. Para fortuna del alemán, él pudo regresar sin ningún contratiempo a los terrenos que eran propiedad de la posada; sin embargo, una vez que estuvo ahí se encontró que muy cerca de la casa principal se hallaba Elieth discutiendo efusivamente con un joven, que tenía la apariencia de ser un hombre de negocios pues a pesar de la densa capa de nieve que cubría todo el lugar, él iba vestido sólo con un traje sastre y un elegante abrigo largo, situación que le dio mucha curiosidad al delantero por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se decidió a acercarse más para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

— Piénsalo bien, Elieth —decía el hombre— Esto es algo que les conviene a todos.

Y sin saber bien por qué, Karl experimentó cierta molestia al ver cómo el hombre en cuestión le hablaba con bastante familiaridad a la joven, siendo que ella se veía bastante molesta.

— A ver Collins, te lo diré por enésima ocasión y espero que esta vez lo comprendas de una buena vez —comentó Elieth en ese instante—. Lo preguntes las veces que lo preguntes, la respuesta siempre será un rotundo NO, eso jamás sucederá así que ya de una vez entiéndelo y deja de molestar.

— No lo haré —respondió el hombre, con una sonrisa cínica— Sabes que de ser necesario vendré todos los días hasta que la respuesta cambie, no me daré por vencido, al final sé que seré yo quien obtenga lo que deseo.

Karl pensó que Elieth estaba siendo acosada por ese hombre por lo que sin pensarlo saltó en su defensa.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te está molestando? —comentó Schneider, acercándose rápidamente a Elieth y mirando desafiante al otro, al tiempo en que interrumpía a propósito la conversación.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Shanks, saltando por la sorpresa de escuchar al alemán pues no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en los alrededores—. No te preocupes, el señor Collins ya se iba —respondió la joven, mirando enojada al hombre.

Durante algunos instantes, Collins miró fijamente al recién llegado de manera inescrutable para luego decidirse finalmente a marcharse, comprendiendo que por el momento ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

— Está bien, ya me voy —comentó con acidez— Pero piénsalo, Elieth, esto es algo que les conviene y no puedes dejarlo pasar.

— ¡Ya vete de una buena vez! —bufó muy molesta la joven.

Una vez que Elieth se aseguró de que Collins finalmente había dejado la propiedad y que por el momento ya se había librado de él, suspiró apesadumbrada para luego recordar que junto a ella aún se encontraba el delantero muniqués.

— Muchas gracias por esto —le dijo la joven a Karl, con sinceridad.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó él, con bastante curiosidad.

— Sólo un tipo que no sabe aceptar un "no" por respuesta —respondió Elieth con evidente molestia y tratando de olvidar el asunto.

— ¿Cómo que no acepta un "no", te está acosando? —cuestionó Karl, insistiendo en saber—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— Mira, en verdad que te agradezco mucho la ayuda que me diste, pero esto es algo que no es de tu incumbencia —comentó Shanks seria y mirando fijamente a Schneider—. Y si me disculpas tengo muchos pendientes aún que debo terminar—agregó, para luego comenzar a andar sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás.

_"Creo que esto fue demasiado raro"_, pensó Karl, mirando cómo la joven desaparecía en el interior de la casa.

Varias horas después, cuando la noche finalmente había caído y la cena había pasado, los futbolistas ya se encontraban en su habitación; Gino para variar batallaba con su Tablet, mientras que Genzo y Karl se hallaban conversando de cosas futbolísticas y temas diversos sólo para pasar el rato.

— Por cierto que hace rato nada más te desapareciste y nos dejaste con todas las cosas tiradas —le reclamó Wakabayashi a Schneider, cambiando nuevamente de tema de conversación.

— Eso no es verdad —se defendió Karl — Sí me lleve algunas cosas.

— Pero es cierto que sí te fuiste sin despedirte —se burló Genzo— En cuanto nos dimos la vuelta ya no estabas.

— Ustedes estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos personales como para darse cuenta de que ya me iba —contraatacó el alemán.

— Bueno, en eso sí tengo que darte la razón —sonrió el japonés, recordando el largo rato que se entretuvo platicando con Lily—. ¿Pero qué tanto tenías que hacer que te regresaste antes que los demás?

— En realidad nada en particular, sólo no quise quedarme a hacer mal tercio —comentó Karl, restándole importancia al asunto pero recordando algo más—. Aunque después sí hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

— ¿En serio, qué fue? —cuestionó Genzo bastante curioso.

— Cuando iba llegando a la posada, me encontré con que Elieth discutía con un hombre de apellido Collins.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de curioso o raro? —preguntó Wakabayashi, sin comprender.

— No es que sea curioso sino que me llamó la atención pues era un tipo con apariencia de hombre de negocios el cual contrastaba mucho con el lugar —respondió Schneider.

— Ajá, así como nosotros tres —se burló Wakabayashi—. Pudo haber sido cualquier persona, quizás un turista más que hizo algo incorrecto.

— Podría ser —admitió el alemán—. Pero siento que ese apellido, Collins, ya lo he escuchado antes —insistió.

Ante la mención de ese apellido, a Gino se le disparó una alarma en el cerebro y recordó cierta broma que Leo había hecho cuando ellos llegaron por lo que se interesó en averiguar un poco más sobre lo que había sucedido, dejando de lado la Tablet que traía en manos.

— Schneider, dime, ¿cómo era físicamente ese tal Collins? —cuestionó Hernández.

— No lo recuerdo bien, era alto, cabello obscuro, bastante presumido —respondió Karl, con evidente molestia.

— Al parecer no te agradó para nada —se burló Genzo—. ¿Cuál será la verdadera razón oculta de eso?

— No hay ninguna razón oculta —bufó Schneider—. Y no es que no me agradara, bueno sí, no me cayó nada bien pero es porque se me hizo muy engreído y prepotente.

— ¿Qué piensas, Hernández? —preguntó Genzo, al mirar que el italiano estaba muy serio.

— Creo que esa persona que describes no es otro que Bill Collins —respondió Gino, meditando el asunto.

— ¿Quién? —cuestionó Schneider, sin comprender de que hablaba Hernández.

— Bill Collins es el hijo mayor del dueño de la cadena de hoteles Collins. Además, según tengo entendido, es parte del consejo general del corporativo—explicó Hernández.

— Se me hace bastante extraño que alguien como ese Collins ande por estos lugares —comentó Karl—. ¿Qué será lo que lo ha traído por acá?

— Collins suele andar mucho por los pequeños pueblos y ciudades —comentó Gino, con evidente desagrado—. Su empresa se aprovecha sin contemplación ni escrúpulos de los pequeños hoteles y lugares turísticos, suele comprarles las propiedades, a precios realmente ridículos, a aquellos dueños que tengan problemas financieros para después hacer grandes emporios en esos sitios, dejando en el proceso sin trabajo a muchas personas.

— ¿Será que los Shanks tengan problemas financieros? —preguntó de pronto Genzo, como si hubiera hilado los comentarios y sacado una conclusión que hasta el momento no habían pensado.

Por respuesta, tanto Karl como Gino le miraron con cierta sorpresa, cayendo en cuenta de lo mismo.

— Eso tendría sentido y explicaría por qué alguien como Collins se atrevió a venir hasta acá a pesar de las tormentas —comentó Gino, bastante molesto— Les podría apostar que seguramente quiere comprarles la propiedad a un precio ridículo, el lugar se encuentra en una excelente ubicación para construir un Spa/Resort que funcionaría muy bien tanto en invierno como en verano.

— Ésa sí que sería una verdadera lástima —comentó Wakabayashi— Es un lugar muy bueno para vacacionar.

— Pues sí, pero ni siquiera sabemos si es cierto o no lo que pensamos —expresó a su vez Gino—. Quizás sólo son suposiciones erróneas.

— Entonces, deberíamos tratar de averiguarlo —sentenció Genzo.

"Creo que no sería mala idea que después de todo le vuelva a preguntar a Elieth qué es lo que en realidad sucede", pensó Schneider.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

A la mañana siguiente, Gino se encontraba sentado solo en un extremo del enorme comedor de roble de la posada, entreteniéndose en su Tablet, cuando Erika entró a la habitación llevando consigo una charola con su desayuno.

— Buenos días —saludó Erika, con una gran sonrisa al ver al portero.

— ¡Oh, buenos días! —respondió Gino al saludo del mismo modo.

— ¿Estás solo? —preguntó Shanks, con curiosidad—. ¿En dónde están tus amigos?

— Wakabayashi dijo que iría a correr entre la nieve y Schneider comentó que iría a ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Wakabayashi cansarse de esa actividad, por lo que me quedé solo —explicó Hernández, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y ya desayunaste? —cuestionó la francesa, sentándose al lado del italiano.

Por respuesta, Gino levantó un pequeño plato que contenía la mitad de un pan con mantequilla y unos cuantos trozos de fruta, el cual le mostró a la joven.

— Sí, ya lo hice—dijo el italiano, vagamente.

— ¿Y sólo piensas desayunar eso? —interrogó la joven, con cierta incredulidad.

— Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible —explicó el guardameta, continuando con su labor en la Tablet.

— ¡Tonterías! —exclamó Erika, quitándole la Tablet de las manos para dejarla a un lado y poniendo uno de los platos limpios que ella traía en las manos frente a él— Ten la mitad de mis tostadas —comentó, pasándole la mitad de la porción de tostadas francesas que había preparado para ella—. Yo las hice, pruébalas.

El futbolista simplemente no pudo negarse a petición de la joven por lo que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la comida y se dispuso a desayunar en compañía de su adorable anfitriona.

— ¡Gracias! —sonrió Gino, bastante feliz—. ¡Esto está delicioso! —soltó al probar los alimentos.

— No es para tanto, pero muchas gracias por los halagos —sonrió Shanks, algo sonrojada—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó después de unos instantes—. ¿Qué tanto tienes que hacer que no te despegas casi nunca de esa Tablet o de tu celular?

— Oh, eso. ¿Lo notaste? —comentó Gino, sorprendido de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle—. Es sólo que estoy intentando ponerme al día con algunos pendientes que tengo y revisar otros más que aún no he podido ver.

— ¿No se suponía que eres futbolista profesional? —cuestionó Shanks, mirándolo con bastante interés.

— Sí, lo soy —se apresuró a responder Hernández—. Soy el portero titular de un equipo italiano en la Serie A.

— Y entonces dime: ¿qué tantos pendientes tiene un futbolista profesional como tú? —continuó preguntando la francesa—. No veo que tus compañeros estén tan ocupados.

— Es que no es por eso —rio el italiano—. Mis ocupaciones no tienen nada que ver con el soccer.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tantos pendientes tiene un hombre tan ocupado como tú? —volvió a cuestionar Erika.

Gino la miró por un instante y de repente no quiso decirle directamente a Erika que él era el heredero de una de esas enormes y poderosas cadenas hoteleras de las que de desearlo, fácilmente podrían venir y apropiarse de su pequeño paraíso para convertirlo en una sucursal más de la cadena; y sin saber bien la razón, de inmediato no se sintió a gusto con esta idea, no, él no era de ese tipo de persona y no deseaba que ella pensara eso de él, además, aún estaba pendiente averiguar si era o no cierto que Collins quería quitarles a los Shanks su propiedad por lo que decidió ser un tanto cauteloso al respecto.

— Es sólo que estoy intentando aprender a administrar correctamente el negocio que es de mi abuelo y que se supone algún día será mío —respondió Gino.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces tienes un negocio familiar como nosotros —sonrió la joven.

— Más o menos —asintió él, pensando que hasta en el rubro coincidían—. Pero dime que hay de ti —preguntó aprovechando el momento para tratar de averiguar algo más.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Erika.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo tienen este lugar? —preguntó Gino, levantando un dedo y haciendo un círculo en el aire para hacer referencia al sitio en que se encontraban.

— Esta posada ha pertenecido a la familia por cuatro generaciones pasando de generación en generación cada determinado tiempo, nuestro bisabuelo llegó a este pueblo mucho antes de que comenzara la primera guerra mundial y después de eso fundó esta posada y a pesar de que no todos hemos nacido o crecido aquí sí se ha mantenido a través de los años en gran medida gracias a los atractivos naturales que tenemos como es la pista de esquiar, así como la zona de senderismo y montañismo que se puede tener en verano, aún hay personas que gustan de descansar en medio de la naturaleza —respondió Shanks.

— ¿Supongo que entonces les va muy bien? —interrogó Hernández, atreviéndose a hacer la pregunta que tanto deseaba saber.

— No siempre —respondió la francesa, con cierto pesar—. No deja de ser un lugar pequeño por lo que muchos prefieren irse a los grandes y lujosos resorts que abundan en las cercanías, poco a poco sitios tan pequeños como éste van desapareciendo y al final sólo las grandes compañías quedarán.

— ¿Y si alguien les ofreciera comprarles la propiedad, que harían? —preguntó el italiano, con el mayor tacto que pudo.

— No estamos interesados en vender —respondió de inmediato Erika—. Pero tampoco puedo decir que no tengamos que hacerlo algún día —suspiró con pesar—. La verdad es que en este momento todo es bastante incierto.

Gino entonces pensó que quizás todo lo que habían deducido Schneider, Wakabayashi y él la noche anterior sí podría llegar a ser cierto y que si alguien tenía el corazón tan helado como para obligarlos a vender algo que llevaba tantas generaciones en su familia, ése era sin lugar a dudas Collins.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la casa, Genzo Wakabayashi, quien no tardó mucho en dejar de correr en la nieve pues era mucho más pesado y difícil de lo que había considerado en un inicio, se encontraba harto de las burlas de Schneider por lo que decidió mandarlo al carajo al tiempo en que enfurruñado se dirigía a la cocina a la espera de encontrar aún algo que poder desayunar.

— Estúpido Schneider, lo voy a mandar colina abajo para que vea lo que es andar en la nieve —gruñía el portero nipón.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegó al lugar, su hambre y mal humor desaparecieron en un instante, como si por arte de magia con sólo ver a la joven que se encontraba en la cocina se le desvanecieran por completo las ideas. En el sitio se encontraba Lily, bastante entretenida preparándose su propio desayuno por lo que no notó la presencia de Genzo, quien se quedó parado en la entrada de la cocina mirando fijamente el trasero de la joven durante algunos instantes hasta que ella gritó de repente, sobresaltando al guardameta.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó Lily, adolorida, al tiempo en que soltaba el chuchillo que tenía en las manos para correr al fregadero.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó de inmediato Genzo, saltando como un valiente caballero queriendo ayudar a su doncella en peligro.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Del Valle, sorprendida por escuchar al japonés y girándose para determinar de dónde provenía la voz —. Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada, sólo me corté con el cuchillo —explicó, mostrando la mano que tenía bajo el chorro de agua del grifo.

— A ver, déjame que te revise —le pidió Wakabayashi, con bastante seguridad y autosuficiencia al tiempo en que se acercaba a ella.

— No te preocupes, no es necesario —negó la joven pero él la interrumpió.

— Claro que es necesario —refutó el japonés, con seriedad—. Puede ser algo serio, tengo bastante experiencia en esto—agregó, con cierta presunción—. Déjame ver.

Lily lo miró por unos instantes antes de sonreír, bastante divertida.

— Pues si tú insistes —comentó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros y extendiéndole la mano al portero—. No sabía que aparte de ser un futbolista profesional mundialmente reconocido también fueras un experimentado y famoso médico de tu país.

— Podría serlo si así lo deseara —respondió Genzo, con bastante engreimiento—. Pero no, sólo es la experiencia adquirida con mis propias lesiones —confesó.

— Entonces deben ser demasiadas tus lesiones como para saber de todo y poder dar un diagnóstico acertado—dijo Lily con cierto sarcasmo, el cual Genzo no notó.

— Las suficientes como para saber lo que hago —respondió Wakabayashi—. Deja que te vende la lesión —agregó, al terminar de analizar la herida.

— ¿Entonces será necesario que me vendes? —cuestionó Del Valle, conteniendo una gran carcajada.

— ¡Por supuesto! —explicó el japonés, con seriedad— Si no se te podría infectar.

— ¡Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir que me estoy muriendo? —inquirió la joven, con fingida preocupación.

— No te preocupes, estarás bien —sonrió el guardameta, intentando darle ánimos a la chica.

Lily tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para no soltar la carcajada que tanto amenazaba con salir, pues la situación en general se estaba volviendo realmente hilarante; sin embargo, ella no quería ofenderlo pues se decía que agradecía en el fondo sus buenas intenciones y la atención que él le estaba prestando por lo que dejó que Genzo siguiera con su "tratamiento" para decidir que, cuando estuviera a solas, ella se encargaría de verificar la herida y en caso necesario hacer el procedimiento correctamente. Obviamente, el supuesto vendaje que Wakabayashi le aplicó a Del Valle fue un completo y absoluto desastre desde donde quiera que se viera, el japonés lo hizo tan mal que la mexicana llegó a la conclusión de que si él era quien se hacia los vendajes cada que se lesionaba no había duda de por qué tardaba tanto en restablecerse.

— Creo que con esto bastará —expuso Genzo, una vez que terminó con el vendaje—. No creo que sea algo serio por lo que no espero que pase a mayores.

— ¡Oh, pues muchas gracias por la consulta Dr. Wakabayashi! —le agradeció Lily mirando el vendaje y diciéndolo con cierta burla y risa mal contenida que el portero no comprendió.

En ese instante se escuchó la estruendosa carcajada de Leo, la cual provenía de la entrada de la cocina, siendo que tanto Lily como Genzo saltaron de la sorpresa y se giraron de inmediato a verlo.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas parado ahí? —interrogó Del Valle a su amigo.

— Si quieres saber que tanto vi y escuché —comentó Leo aun riendo y acercándose a los otros dos— Desde que el Dr. Wakabayashi comenzó la consulta—agregó, dándole una palmada en el hombro al portero—. Venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda con el desayuno.

— No, gracias, ya está listo—expuso la joven, mostrando los platos servidos con el desayuno en la barra—. Y pues como podrás ver, tus servicios ya no serán tampoco necesarios —rio Lily, mostrando el vendaje.

Wakabayashi miró alternamente tanto a Lily como a Leo sin terminar de comprender de qué tanto se reían ambos por lo que no pudo disimular su desconcierto.

— Permíteme que te explique, mi estimado Genzo —comenzó a explicarse Shanks, al ver el rostro del portero—. Aquí la hermosa y talentosa doctora Lily Del Valle es la mejor médica que existe en el Hospital Universitario de Berna y sólo viene a visitarnos durante sus vacaciones —comentó, abrazando a la joven y enfatizando la palabra "doctora".

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Wakabayashi, mirando a Del Valle con evidente turbación y cierta pena—. ¿Eres doctora?

— Sí, lo soy —confirmó Lily, bastante divertida— Y de hecho trabajo, como dijo Leo, en el hospital Universitario de Berna.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —dijo el japonés, intentando recuperar un poco del honor perdido—. No pude haberlo hecho tan mal, ¿o si?

— Será mejor que sigas de portero, porque si no te vas a morir de hambre como médico —le respondió Lily.

— Ok, soy un idiota —sonrió algo apenado el portero.

— Sí que lo eres —exclamó Leo, riendo de buena gana—. Pero caes muy bien, por eso no importa.

— Por cierto que Leo también conoció a Gwen de un modo similar—contó en ese instante Lily, con tono burlón— ¿No es así?—agregó, mirando al susodicho.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó Genzo, con bastante curiosidad—. ¿Cómo fue?

— Bueno, no fue precisamente del mismo modo —comenzó a explicarse Shanks—. Fui a urgencias a que me prestaran equipo para suturarme una herida en la pierna…

— Y el baboso terminó olvidando el pequeño detalle de decirle a Gwen que él también era médico —le interrumpió Lily bastante divertida—. Y dejó que ella lo atendiera y tratara como un paciente más, simplemente porque se le hizo hermosa.

— Fue lo mejor, Gwen es una gran urgencióloga —expuso el francés, tratando de defenderse.

— ¡Pues sí pero tú eres cirujano!

— ¿Y eso qué? Ambos sabíamos muy bien lo que hacíamos, no como el Dr. Wakabayashi aquí presente—rio Leo.

– ¿Eres cirujano? —cuestionó Genzo, sin importarle las burlas a su persona pues le había sorprendido mucho el comentario.

— Sí, lo soy —respondió Shanks, sin darle mayor importancia.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí y no en un gran hospital de la ciudad? —continuó cuestionando Wakabayashi.

— Cuestiones de la vida —dijo Leo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hay ocasiones en las que uno no sabe ni cómo ni en dónde va a acabar—agregó, con cierto misterio—. Sin embargo, siempre hay que verle el lado bueno a la vida.

_"Esto cada vez se pone más interesante, ¿qué tantos secretos se ocultan aquí?",_ pensó el portero nipón.

Luego de que Schneider se había reído de lo lindo del infructuoso intento de salir a correr en la nieve por parte de Wakabayashi y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en el interior de la casa, el alemán había decidido quedarse en el exterior por un rato más y fue cuando vio a Elieth sentada en el misma barda del pórtico en la que él había estado sentado la mañana anterior. La joven se hallaba bebiendo un chocolate caliente con una mirada pensativa, viendo cómo el manto blanco se extendía en los alrededores. Karl, un tanto intrigado por actitud de la joven, decidió acercarse para intentar conversar con ella.

— ¡Hermosa vista! ¿No crees? —comentó él, a modo de saludo.

— ¡Oh, sí! —sonrió la joven al verle—. Los paisajes por aquí son realmente espectaculares, deberías de ver cuando sale el sol a través de las montañas —agregó ella, entusiasmada.

— Quizás mañana me levante a verlo, ¿me acompañarás? —se aventuró a preguntar Karl, sonriéndole afectuosamente, pues sin saber bien por qué el alemán se sentía muy a gusto con la joven.

— ¡Por supuesto! —sonrió Elieth, encantada—. Me fascina ver los amaneceres.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan pensativa? —continuó preguntando el alemán.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy pensativa? —cuestionó la francesa, evadiendo la pregunta anterior—. Sólo admiraba el paisaje.

— Si tú lo dices —exclamó Karl, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque lo cierto es que no lo parecía, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

— No hay nada que me preocupe —se defendió Elieth de inmediato, para luego quedarse callada.

Por un instante Schneider consideró la opción de dejarla sola y continuar con su camino, pero luego recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior y se dijo que ése era un buen momento para volver a cuestionarle sobre ese tal Collins, por lo que decidido abordó de nuevo el tema.

— Mira, sé que me dijiste claramente que no era algo que fuera de mi incumbencia lo que pasó ayer y tienes toda la razón—comenzó a decir Karl, luego de guardar silencio por un instante—. Puede que no lo sea pero veo que lo que pasó te afectó demasiado, mucho más de lo que quieres aceptar —continuó diciendo—. No es bueno que trates de aparentar que todo está bien y que nada sucedió, si quieres hablar con alguien al respecto, aquí estoy para escucharte.

Elieth miró durante unos instantes al joven tratando de averiguar qué era lo que en realidad pretendía con tales muestras de apoyo pero sólo encontró sinceridad en su rostro como la encontró también en sus palabras por lo que suspiró, decidiéndose a confiar en él.

— Cuéntame: ¿quién es ese Collins? —insistió Schneider, sentándose a un lado de la joven.

— Es un tarado e idiota, es lo que es —bufó Elieth—. Pero también es el presidente del consejo general del corporativo que es dueño de una importante y enorme cadena hotelera —agregó, suspirando con pesar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere ese tipo contigo? —preguntó el alemán, algo molesto.

— No es sólo conmigo—aclaró Shanks, de inmediato—. Es con todos mis hermanos también, Collins insiste en querer comprarnos la propiedad de la posada.

— ¿Así nada más? —continuó interrogando el futbolista—. ¿Pretende llegar y adueñarse del lugar?

— Más o menos pero sí —respondió Elieth, con tristeza—. Lo cierto es que no hay mucho más que podamos hacer ya, hace poco mis padres enfermaron gravemente, por fortuna ya están mejor pero tuvimos muchos gastos y pérdidas por lo que el dinero que conseguimos no será suficiente para sobrevivir y cubrir todas las eventualidades y pagos durante mucho tiempo más, tenemos grandes deudas y el terreno está hipotecado, por lo que Collins pretende hacernos venderlo a un precio ridículo para poner uno de sus resort para gente esnob.

— ¿Tan mal les va con la posada? —preguntó Karl, bastante sorprendido.

— No es que nos vaya tan mal —explicó Shanks—. Más bien lo que sucede es que no tenemos tantos visitantes como necesitamos para poder costear todos los gastos, es cierto que casi siempre estamos llenos en la totalidad del cupo pero no son tantas las habitaciones y cabañas que tenemos y son más las deudas que los ingresos que generamos, por eso es que estamos en un gran dilema, en verdad que no quisiéramos perder este lugar —se sinceró la joven.

— Ya veo —comentó Schneider, comprendiendo la situación—. ¿Y supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlos?

— Pues a menos que seas un gran inversionista y que traigas en tu maleta una fuerte cantidad de dinero que nos puedas prestar para poder renovar la posada y hacerla crecer lo suficiente como para tener ganancias en vez de pérdidas, no creo que puedas hacer gran cosa por nosotros—se burló la joven.

— No, lo siento, no suelo traer tanto efectivo en la cartera —comentó el delantero, en tono divertido.

— Pues ni hablar, pero gracias por escuchar —respondió Elieth—. En verdad que me ayudó mucho el poder hablar un poco de esto contigo.

— Cuando quieras desahogarte con mucho gusto te escucharé—comentó Karl con sinceridad, lo que la joven agradeció en el fondo.

_"Es una verdadera lástima que vayan a perder la posada si las cosas no mejoran", _pensó Karl con cierto pesar.

Esa noche, los jóvenes se encontraban reunidos nuevamente al lado de la chimenea de la sala, conversando sobre sus anfitriones y sobre el tema de la noche anterior, tratando de ponerse al corriente cada uno de ellos de los pormenores que los otros dos podían saber o se habían enterado durante el día.

— Lo siento yo no averigüé nada —comentó Genzo, recargándose sobre el respaldo del sillón, prefiriendo omitir su aventura en la cocina y mirando disimuladamente a Lily, quien conversaba con las chicas Shanks muy cerca de donde él se hallaba.

— Pues yo sí me enteré de que los Shanks tiene este negocio desde hace muchos años ya—expuso Gino—. Ha pasado de generación en generación en su familia…

— Y están por perderlo interrumpió Karl.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Wakabayashi, sorprendido y atento al chisme—. ¿Qué tanto es lo que sabes?

— Pues como lo ha dicho Hernández, Collins pretende quitarles el lugar a un precio ridículo —explicó Schneider.

— Mmm, ese infeliz —murmuró Hernández—. Lo peor del caso es que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, es ésa la razón de que él anduviera por aquí a pesar de que las carreteras están cerradas, no quiere dejar perder un gran negocio y de seguro vino en su helicóptero a presionar.

— Hay que hacer algo al respecto para impedirlo —agregó Karl, sumamente molesto.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que podemos hacer nosotros contra ese tipo? —cuestionó Genzo—. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer por ellos.

Gino se quedó meditando la situación durante algunos minutos, ajeno a la conversación que continuaban teniendo Wakabayashi y Schneider, su mente comenzó a atar cabos y a relacionar situaciones, las cuales no se le habían ocurrido antes.

"Pues claro, ¡eso es!", pensó con alegría.

Y sin comentarlo con sus compañeros decidió que tomaría cartas en el asunto, ocurriéndosele en ese instante un plan para poder ayudar a sus nuevos amigos.

— Claro que hay algo que se puede hacer —comentó el italiano, sonriendo misteriosamente y en voz tan baja que sus amigos no le alcanzaron a escuchar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

El nuevo día trajo consigo un clima mucho más agradable del que hubo en los días anteriores, gracias en gran medida a que las intensas nevadas finalmente habían disminuido un poco, siendo además que la noche anterior había sido muy tranquila por lo que esa mañana se podía apreciar un hermoso día soleado, el cual se asomaba a través de las montañas dando una imagen de calidez al manto blanco que refulgía en el horizonte, logrando de este modo darles un gran respiro a los habitantes de la región. Gino había puesto en marcha el plan que se le había ocurrido la noche previa por lo que desde muy temprana hora del día ya se encontraba levantado intentando recabar la información que requería para su proyecto, siendo que en este instante se hallaba alegremente conversando con Erika, quien se mostraba más que feliz al lado del portero italiano, notándose a leguas la atracción que había surgido entre ellos.

— ¿Qué tanto conversan ustedes dos? —inquirió Elieth, con bastante curiosidad, en cuanto ingresó al área en dónde los jóvenes se hallaban platicando—. Desde hace rato que los veo susurrando entre risa y risa.

—Sólo conversábamos de temas diversos y sin importancia—respondió Gino.

— Además de que Gino amaneció bastante curioso —agregó Erika—. Me estaba interrogando sobre algunos datos de la posada.

— ¿Y eso? —cuestionó la menor de las Shanks, algo sorprendida—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No, sólo era por simple curiosidad —comentó Hernández, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de aparentar que nada sucedía—. Erika me estaba contando la historia que tiene la propiedad y me surgieron algunas dudas.

— ¿Y es sólo sobre la posada lo que te interesa saber? ¿O hay algo o alguien en particular que sea de tu interés? —preguntó Elieth con burla, a lo que Erika enrojeció de inmediato.

— Puede que no sólo sea la posada —respondió el italiano, sonriendo, lo que apenó aún más a la mayor de las hermanas Shanks—. Hay cosas bastantes interesantes por aquí.

— ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —le dijo Erika a su hermana, queriéndola fulminar con la mirada—. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Lily o a Leo?

— No, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, es más divertido molestarte a ti —le respondió burlonamente Elieth—. Y de hecho, venía buscándote para ver si querías ir con nosotros a buscar el árbol de Navidad.

— ¿A dónde piensan ir a traerlo? —cuestionó Gino—. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

— Es una tradición en esta posada que cortemos el árbol más grande y frondoso del bosque para ponerlo en Navidad—comentó Elieth, con alegría—. Si quieren vengan con nosotros, será divertido.

— Y si el clima se presta haremos una fogata y un día de campo en medio del bosque —agregó Erika.

— Suena bastante divertido —comentó Hernández—. Iré por Wakabayashi y Schneider para que nos acompañen—agregó, al tiempo en que partía hacia su habitación en busca de los otros dos jugadores.

— Creo que tú le gustas —se burló Elieth, en cuanto Hernández hubo desaparecido del campo de visión.

— No digas tonterías, es muy agradable estar con él pero de eso a que le guste pues hay mucha diferencia —sonrió Erika.

— ¿Pero no viste la cara que pone cuando te ve? —refutó Elieth, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Y tú no has visto la que Karl pone cuando estás cerca? —contraatacó la mayor de las Shanks.

— ¿Qué? No, para nada —respondió de inmediato la menor de las hermanas, toda avergonzada—. No inventes.

— Y por lo que veo a ti también te gusta —completó triunfante Erika—. Si no, no te hubieras puesto así de roja —rio con ganas.

— Deja de dar lata y vayamos a buscar a Lily —comentó Elieth, no queriendo hablar más al respecto.

Rato después, tanto futbolistas como anfitriones e invitados se hallaban listos para partir con rumbo al bosque, las jóvenes habían preparado nuevamente un par de cestas con algunos alimentos, además de algunos objetos más que podrían serles de utilidad en su aventura en el bosque, preparando también un pequeño trineo para arrastrar tanto las cosas como el árbol de regreso a la posada.

— Creo que estamos listos —comentó Leo—. Llevamos todo lo necesario.

— Hey, Santa, te faltan los renos —se burló Lily, al ver el trineo—. ¿O quién se supone que jalará el trineo de regreso?

— Pues para eso los llevo a ellos —respondió Leo, con sorna—. Ellos serán Rodolfo y compañía.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —gritaron al unísono los tres futbolistas, ocasionando la carcajada por parte de las jóvenes.

— Ja, ja, ja, es broma, no se preocupen que tengo una sorpresa guardada bajo la manga —sonrió el francés.

Así pues, los ocho jóvenes se internaron en el bosque que colindaba con la propiedad, dándose a la tarea de buscar un árbol de Navidad que les resultara perfecto para los deseos que ellos tenían, siendo que luego de un largo rato tanto de caminata en donde miraron los detalles de los árboles que tenían a su alrededor, finalmente encontraron uno que les pareció perfecto a todos; los chicos se dieron entonces a la tarea de talar el árbol mientras las chicas les echaban porras como apoyo moral entre las muchas burlas que les hacían sobre lo pésimo que resultaron ser los futbolistas para las labores manuales, ya que todos terminaron exhaustos al intentar talarlo mucho antes de que pudieran avanzar en el corte, por lo que les estaba tomando el doble del tiempo terminar la labor.

— ¡Qué bueno que son deportistas profesionales! —rio Lily—. De leñadores simplemente se mueren de hambre.

— Ustedes no dan una en este tipo de labores —rio a su vez Elieth.

— Yo por lo menos avance más que Schneider y Hernández —se defendió Genzo—. Por supuesto que debo poder cortar este árbol, ni que estuviera tan grande.

— Lo siento, jamás había talado un árbol —se disculpó Gino a su vez, un tanto apenado de no poder ser más hábil.

— Es mucho más pesado de lo que pensé en un inicio—comentó Karl, con seriedad—. Pero por el orgullo alemán que lo cortaré.

Los jóvenes continuaron con su labor no sin cierto esfuerzo hasta que finalmente lograron su objetivo y el hermoso árbol cayó para alegría de todos. Una vez que tuvieron el pino bien atado al trineo, las jóvenes buscaron un pequeño claro en donde hicieron una fogata tanto para entrar en calor como para hacer el pequeño picnic que habían comentado en la mañana, para eso de una de las cestas sacaron todo lo necesario para encender el fuego así como también de otra más sacaron varios contenedores con comida que pusieron sobre una de las mantas que habían traído a modo de mantel, luego colocaron otros cobertores más sobre el suelo y unos cojines para crear un espacio confortable para sentarse. Además, pusieron un reproductor de música con algunas canciones navideñas para ambientar el lugar y, una vez que el fuego estuvo lo suficientemente avivado, colocaron una sartén de hierro sobre la fogata para poder asar unas castañas que servirían de aperitivos mientras los otros alimentos estaba listos.

— ¡Me encantan las castañas! —comentó Gino, tomando algunas que ya se encontraban listas sobre un pequeño plato de cartón y comenzó a pelarlas, al tiempo en que se sentaba a un lado de Erika.

— En Japón es un platillo callejero muy típico para el otoño —comentó Genzo, tomando otro puñado de castañas y dándole una ya pelada a Lily.

— Creo que es un alimento muy típico en muchas partes del mundo —opinó Karl, tomando otro tanto.

— No en todos lados, en México no se acostumbran —contó Lily—. Allá se asan las legumbres y las semillas pero no las castañas.

Luego de que terminaron con las castañas, las jóvenes prepararon fondue que todos comieron acompañándolo con un poco de vino y pan de baguette, para luego poner sobre la mesa improvisada algunas galletas, macarrones, chocolate caliente y jugo de naranja, siendo que al final se pusieron a derretir bombones en unas ramitas y mientras comían alegremente Leo se desapareció durante unos minutos para luego volver con dos trineos mucho más pequeños los cuales eran arrastrados cada uno de ellos por cuatro perros Huskies Siberianos.

— ¿Quién se anima a una carrera en pareja? —comentó Leo, bastante emocionado— Amor, serás mi compañera, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió Gwen, con la competitividad que la caracterizaba.

— Nosotros seremos tus contrincantes —dijo Genzo, dándole la mano a Lily para que se pusiera de pie—. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

— Por supuesto —sonrió Lily, sin dudarlo.

Las dos parejas se fueron a un camino cercano en donde improvisaron una pista de carreras y mientras los demás se entretenían en las competencias, el celular de Karl comenzó a sonar sorprendiendo al delantero pues éste creía que seguía sin tener recepción, por lo que se apresuró a sacarlo del bolsillo de su chamarra para ver que la pantalla del dispositivo indicaba que se trataba de Marie siendo que el alemán decidió alejarse un poco de los demás para atender la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Marie? ¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó Karl, con cierta preocupación en cuanto respondió.

— Así que sí me tienes bloqueada —comentó una voz femenina que no era la de su hermana.

— ¿Ángela? —cuestionó Schneider, incrédulo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no has respondido a mis mensajes y llamadas? —exigió la joven, con un tono autoritario.

— ¿Cómo es que me estás hablando desde el número de mi hermana? —preguntó el alemán, sintiendo en ese instante que el enfado crecía en él—. ¿Por qué tienes tú su celular?

— Simplemente se lo pedí prestado para hablarte —respondió la joven, con un tono desenfadado.

— No tienes por qué meter a mi familia en esto —comentó Schneider, bastante molesto.

— No lo tendría que hacer si tú te dignaras a responder mis mensajes y llamadas —expuso Ángela—. Te he estado llamando desde hace días y no respondes, me debes una explicación y no voy a aceptar que me bloques y me ignores de nuevo, ¿por qué te largaste sin decir nada y cancelaste nuestro viaje?

— Ángela, no quiero hablar contigo en este momento —comentó Karl, fastidiado—. Quizás cuando regrese a Múnich lo haremos.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuándo será eso? —inquirió la joven, con fastidio.

— No lo sé y por favor deja de molestar a mi familia —dijo terminante el delantero—. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con lo que sucede entre nosotros.

— Pues entonces dime tú qué es lo que sucede —dijo Ángela, con enojo.

— No por teléfono, así que tendrás que esperar a que regrese a Alemania —respondió tajante Schneider, colgando finalmente la llamada.

Tras hacerlo, el alemán se giró para volver a donde se encontraba el resto y vio que muy cerca de él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se hallaba Elieth observándolo con bastante curiosidad.

— Perdón, no fue mi intención meterme en lo que no me importa —comentó la joven, un tanto avergonzada de haber escuchado toda la conversación—. Yo sólo venía por un poco más de vino, pero ya me voy —agregó, mostrando la botella que traía en manos y haciendo el intento de huir de ahí.

— No pasa nada —respondió él, a lo que ella detuvo su marcha.

— ¿Problemas con tu novia? —se aventuró a decir la francesa.

— Se podría decir que algo por el estilo —suspiró el alemán.

Karl entonces le contó a Elieth todo lo que había sucedido con Ángela catalogándola en ese instante como su ex, a lo que la joven le escuchó con bastante detenimiento y sintiendo sin saber bien por qué cierto enojo con la otra chica.

— En este instante, lo último que deseo es verla o hablar con ella, por lo que me molestó mucho que usara a mi hermana como una herramienta más para contactarme —bufó Schneider.

— Te entiendo, no es para menos —respondió Shanks—. Pero sabes que en algún momento la deberás encarar y decirle que lo sabes, no puedes huir de tus problemas por siempre.

— ¿Así como tú lo haces? —comentó Karl, con sorna.

— Yo no huyo de mis problemas —se defendió de inmediato Elieth—. Es sólo que no sé cómo resolverlos —confesó.

— Estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás una solución a ellos —le alentó Schneider, con una sonrisa sincera—. Gracias por escuchar.

— Lo mismo puedo decir yo —respondió Shanks del mismo modo.

Mientras tanto, Gino y Erika se divertían de lo lindo ganándoles a Leo y Gwen en una muy reñida carrera al tomar el lugar de Genzo y Lily en el trineo, quienes habían decidido tomar un breve descanso para ir a buscar alguna bebida caliente.

— Eso fue muy divertido —comentó Wakabayashi, llegando a dónde se encontraba la fogata—. Aunque quedamos empatados a tres carreras por bando.

— Sí que lo fue —respondió Lily, sentándose sobre las mantas—. Y yo no creo que esté mal un empate, ¿o es que eres demasiado competidor como para aceptar un empate?

— Suelo ser de los que siempre ganan —comentó, con cierta egolatría.

— Y por lo que veo cero modestia —rio la joven, a lo que él la secundó.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —cuestionó Lily de pronto, al tiempo en que le servía un poco de chocolate caliente a Genzo—. ¿Por qué tenías tanta prisa de irte?

— Es sólo que quería llegar a un lugar más civilizado —respondió Wakabayashi, tomando la taza con chocolate.

— ¿Y para qué? —continuó Lily con su interrogatorio—. ¿Qué tiene una gran ciudad que sea mejor que esto? —expresó, levantando sus brazos para mostrar su alrededor—. Dime, ¿qué de malo le encuentras a este sitio? ¡Es un lugar realmente hermoso!

— Lo que pasa es que aquí no encuentra lo que tanto anhela para Navidad —interrumpió Karl en ese instante, llegando a donde se hallaban los otros dos.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó la joven, bastante curiosa—. ¿Qué es, alguna novia quizás?

— No, para nada —respondió Genzo de inmediato, queriendo aclarar ese punto.

— Lo que él desea es algo mucho más grande y delicioso —continuó diciendo Schneider, con tono burlón, siendo que Wakabayashi le quería golpear por andar de metiche.

— ¿Ah, sí? —inquirió la doctora, con aún más curiosidad—. ¿Y qué es?

— ¡Un gran bote de KFC! —rio Karl, haciendo con las manos la silueta de un enorme bote imaginario.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Lily, incrédula entre risas—. ¿Es en serio?

— Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? —se defendió Genzo, de inmediato—. En mi país no se acostumbra realizar cenas tan fastuosas como en Europa u otras partes del mundo. En Japón, la Navidad es sólo un mero evento consumista y solemos cenar pollo KFC.

—En verdad que lo siento mucho por ti, pero este año creo que no será posible —comentó tajante Lily—. Pero, por favor, dale una oportunidad a la cena, verás que te gustará.

— De todos modos no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto —respondió Genzo, con su característica media sonrisa—. Pero algo me dice que sí la disfrutaré —agregó, siendo que recibió una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de la joven.

Un par de horas después los jóvenes ya se encontraban de regreso en la posada, dispuestos a comenzar con la decoración del árbol, que resultó verse enorme en la estancia; los Shanks sacaron todos los adornos, luces y objetos decorativos que requerían para tal efecto, siendo que pidieron la ayuda de todo aquél huésped que quisiera unírseles y, aunque fueron pocos los que se acoplaron al espíritu navideño que embriagaba a los anfitriones y a sus invitados especiales, tanto Genzo como Karl decidieron participar ayudando en lo que pudieron. Así pues, los chicos se hicieron cargo de colocar las luces para que Leo sacara los adornos y se los pasara tanto a sus hermanas como a Lily y a Gwen quienes se encargaban de colocarlas en el árbol; sin embargo, a pesar de cumplir cabalmente con su labor, Gwen no dejaba de mirar con cierta insistencia a los futbolistas, situación que Leo notó por lo que se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a su novia a quien abrazó con fuerza para poder susurrarle con total confianza.

— Amor, ¿sucede algo? —le pregunto Leo en voz baja, a lo que la joven negó de inmediato.

— No, no es nada —respondió ella, con cierta timidez.

— ¿En serio? Anda, cuéntame, ¿qué pasa? —insistió el francés.

— Es sólo que hay algo que quise hacer desde el día en que llegué y los vi —confesó finalmente Gwen, mirando a Schneider.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? —cuestionó Genzo, con cierta curiosidad pues ya se había percatado de la mirada de la joven.

En ese instante, ella se acercó a la recepción de donde sacó una playera del Bayern Múnich, marcada con el apellido Schneider y el número once en su dorsal, que había guardado ahí.

— ¿Podrían autografiármela? —inquirió la joven, acercándose a los futbolistas con algo de pena pero visiblemente emocionada—. Sobre todo tú, Schneider —comentó, mirando una vez más al delantero—. Soy una gran fan del joven Káiser de Alemania.

— Por supuesto que sí —respondió Karl entre risas, tomando de inmediato la prenda.

Y cuando ambos jóvenes autografiaron la playera y quisieron llamar a Gino para que también la firmara fue cuando se percataron de que éste brillaba por su ausencia.

— ¿En dónde se metió Hernández? —cuestionó Genzo, mirando hacia todos lados.

— Ni idea —respondieron los demás, comenzando a buscarle en los alrededores.

— ¡Lo encontré! —se escuchó a Erika gritar desde el área del comedor, en donde el portero se hallaba bastante entretenido con su Tablet.

— ¡Ven acá! —comentó la joven tomando el dispositivo de las manos del italiano y llevándolo a la recepción en donde lo dejó para luego tomar la mano del joven y arrastrarlo con los demás, siendo que no encontró demasiada resistencia por parte del futbolista.

— Se nota que a ella no le puedes decir que no —se burló Genzo, al verlo llegar muy obediente al lado de la francesa, a lo que el italiano sólo sonrió con alegría.

Karl entonces le pasó la playera a Gino para que también la autografiara y después de eso decidieron tomarse algunas fotografías con los presentes, situación que disfrutó Gwen al máximo al tomarse su respectiva selfie al lado de su ídolo y siendo que cada uno de los futbolistas aprovechó la ocasión para tomarse algunas fotos con las correspondientes chicas de su interés y, al final, se tomaron una foto grupal con el árbol de navidad de fondo y el sitio completamente decorado.

— Creo que no la estamos pasando tan mal, ¿verdad? —comentó Gino, sonriendo, luego de un rato—. Éste sí que ha sido un gran día.

— La verdad es que esto ha sido mucho más entretenido de lo que pensé —confesó Genzo—. Y ha tenido grandes y satisfactorias sorpresas.

Karl, por su parte, prefirió no realizar algún comentario al respecto pero su rostro indicaba claramente que él pensaba igual que sus dos amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

El clima en la región cercana a las montañas había mejorado notoriamente y la nieve finalmente se había asentado lo suficiente como para que ya no representara un peligro real tanto para los habitantes como para los turistas, siendo que muchos de los huéspedes de la posada habían aprovechado la ocasión para salir al exterior y buscar algún tipo de actividad recreativa en los alrededores. Tanto Genzo como Karl y Gino se encontraban conversando algo aburridos en el pórtico de la posada, tratando de hallar algo con lo cual entretenerse durante el día, cuando desde uno de los extremos de la casa apareció Leo, quien se acercó a ellos con actitud misteriosa.

— Buenos días chicos —saludó el joven, al llegar al sitio en donde se encontraban los futbolistas—. ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy?

— Pues aún no tenemos nada —respondió Wakabayashi, sin mostrar mucho interés—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia en mente?

— Podría ser —sonrió el francés— Lo que sucede es que recordé que el día que los encontré varados en el camino me comentaron que iban de vacaciones a esquiar, ¿es correcto? —comentó.

— Si, así fue —respondió esta vez Schneider—. ¿Por?

— Porque creo que puedo ayudarlos con eso —expuso Shanks—. Vayan por sus esquíes, los espero en la entrada de la propiedad en unos quince minutos —agregó el joven, para luego desaparecer por el otro extremo de la casa.

Los jóvenes huéspedes, después de mirarse durante un instante en el cual se preguntaron qué hacer, al final decidieron obedecer e ir por su equipo, siendo que en cuestión de algunos minutos después ya se encontraban listos y esperando en la entrada usando los atuendos que requerían y portando el equipamiento en manos a excepción de Gino quien no traía nada pues su objetivo no había sido ir a esquiar.

— ¿Y tus esquíes? —le preguntó Leo a Gino, al verlo sin nada.

— Yo no pensaba ir a esquiar con Schneider y Wakabayashi, por lo que no los traje —aclaró Hernández.

— Veamos qué podemos hacer para solucionarlo —respondió el francés, yéndose con el italiano hacia el interior de la casa de donde regresaron al cabo de algunos minutos con otro equipo para él.

— Bien, ahora sí ya estamos listos —comentó Shanks.

— Y nosotras también —se escuchó decir a Lily, quien venía saliendo de la casa en compañía de Erika, Elieth y Gwen, siendo que las cuatro chicas también portaban sus respectivos trajes y equipos requeridos.

— ¿Ustedes también irán con nosotros? —cuestionó Genzo, bastante interesado en el entallado atuendo de Lily.

— ¡Por supuesto que iremos! —respondió Elieth, con una gran sonrisa—. No podríamos perdérnoslo por nada del mundo, esto será muy divertido.

Así pues, los jóvenes iniciaron la caminata por el sendero del bosque que ya conocían con anterioridad; sin embargo, esta vez pasaron de largo junto al lago congelado en donde habían estado patinando hacía unos cuantos días atrás, para continuar con su camino adentrándose más y más en el bosque. Poco a poco las parejas se fueron separando entre sí debido en gran medida al ritmo de la caminata que cada una llevaba, siendo que Leo y Gwen, al conocer ambos el sendero a seguir eran quienes llevaban la delantera, jugando carreras entre ellos para ver quién llegaba primero. Genzo y Lily iban detrás de ellos, conversando alegremente, seguidos por Karl y Elieth a quienes se les miraba muy a gusto en compañía del otro, y más atrás iban Erika y Gino, disfrutando del paisaje que la naturaleza les ofrecía, cuando de pronto a la mayor de las hermanas Shanks se le ocurrió algo.

— Tengo una idea —le comentó Erika a Gino, en voz baja y sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿De qué se trata? —cuestionó el portero italiano, con curiosidad.

En ese instante, la joven tomó un poco de la nieve de la que había a su alrededor y formó una pequeña bola que después aventó a su hermana para que cayera directamente en su cabeza, siendo que después de arrojarla la francesa tomó la mano del italiano para luego esconderse detrás de un árbol.

— ¿Pero qué carajos? — exclamó Elieth, confundida y mirando hacia todos lados en busca del responsable.

— ¡Fue él! —sonrió Erika, asomándose a un lado del árbol y señalando a Karl, quien no se había percatado de lo sucedido.

— Oh, ya entendí tu plan —sonrió Gino, con la misma expresión de Erika.

Hernández entonces tomó otro tanto de nieve para crear una nueva bola y hacer lo mismo que Erika, pero esta vez la bola fue a estrellarse en la cabeza de Schneider, quien de igual manera quedó bastante desconcertado por el ataque.

— ¿Quién fue? —preguntó el alemán, desconcertado y retirándose la nieve del cabello.

Hernández, por respuesta, señaló con fingida inocencia a Elieth, quien estaba distraída conversando con su hermana.

— ¡Ahora verá! —comentó el delantero, mirando a la joven y tomando otra bola de nieve que lanzó acertadamente a la cabeza de la rubia.

— ¡Esto es la guerra! —exclamó Elieth, girándose a mirar al alemán y tomando más nieve de su alrededor para regresar el ataque.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una feroz batalla de bolas de nieve, ante la mirada y las risas divertidas de los dos culpables, quienes observaban bastante entretenidos la escena que habían creado. Tanto Karl como Elieth se daban con todo siendo que una de las bolas lanzadas por la francesa erró su destino, dándole directamente a Lily quien se hallaba a corta distancia conversando con Genzo.

— ¿Quién carajos fue? —cuestionó Del Valle, molesta, al sentir el proyectil en su cabello y mirando a todos con reproche.

Pero al ver que tanto Karl como Elieth estaban demasiado ocupados en una ardua batalla campal como para detenerse a responder, Lily decidió formar parte de la guerra, tomando partido en el bando de su mejor amiga y ayudándole a lanzarle bolas de nieve a Schneider.

— ¡Eso no se vale, son dos contra uno! —se quejó Schneider, defendiéndose del ataque al tiempo en que lanzaba otra bola que fue a parar en el rostro de Genzo—. ¡Ups, lo siento, Wakabayashi! —exclamó el alemán, al ver que la nieve se escurría en la cara del portero, ocasionando una gran carcajada en Gino.

— Y lo sentirás más —expresó Wakabayashi, respondiendo a la ofensiva; sin embargo, la bola que lanzó en vez de darle a su amigo fue a parar en Lily—. ¡Auch! Se me fue —comentó el japonés, muy apenado—. Yo… en verdad que lo siento mucho.

— ¡Eso fue un ataque directo! —reclamó Lily, aventándole una bola de regreso, la cual si atinó.

De este modo, los chicos quedaron en un bando mientras que las jóvenes en el otro, siendo que la batalla se extendió aún más, incluso involucrando tanto a Gino como a Erika, quienes decidieron cambiar un poco las cosas atacando a los demás en pareja, formándose así tres grupos que se peleaban entre sí a grandes carcajadas, pronto Lily tomó bando con Genzo en la batalla y Elieth formó pareja con Karl, siendo ahora una pelea entre parejas. Cuando en una de ésas Schneider, al intentar proteger a Elieth de un proyectil que fue lanzado por Del Valle, perdió el equilibrio al resbalar con la nieve suelta que había en el suelo y cayó sobre la rubia, haciendo que ambos rodaran cuesta abajo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, terminando Karl sobre Elieth y con sus rostros a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de separación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó el alemán, con preocupación y mirando fijamente el rostro de la joven—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos? —comentó de pronto, después de algunos segundos en silencio.

— Los tuyos también son hermosos —respondió la muchacha, perdiéndose en la mirada del alemán y olvidando lo demás.

Al mirarse fijamente a los ojos, ambos jóvenes volvieron a sentir esa atracción que habían experimentado el día en que se vieron por primera vez y nació en ellos el deseo de probar los carnosos labios del otro que se les presentaban tan cerca, siendo que Schneider fue el primero que sucumbió al deseo acercándose lentamente al rostro de la joven hasta que sus labios prácticamente estaban por rozar los de ella, pero para su mala suerte fue en ese instante que fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de los demás al sitio a donde se hallaban.

— ¿No te puedes esperar a estar a solas, Schneider? —se burló Genzo, luego de mirar la escena frente a él.

— ¡No es lo que están pensando! —se defendió de inmediato Karl, levantándose de su posición encima de Elieth.

— ¡Sí, claro, Schneider! No es nada de lo que estamos pensando —rio Gino—. Entonces dinos, ¿qué se supone que es?

— Bueno, ya, par de tórtolos, que hay que continuar —comentó Lily, sin esperar la respuesta de Schneider y mirando burlonamente a la pareja—. Ya Leo y Gwen desaparecieron del campo de visión y hay que alcanzarlos.

— Quizás están igual que estos dos —comentó Erika, con sorna—. Ocultos entre la nieve y dándose calor mutuo.

— ¿Quieren dejar de molestar? —rezongó Elieth, levantándose del suelo toda sonrojada.

— No, porque ustedes simplemente no se pueden esperar ni un poco para sus arrumacos —respondió Lily, continuando con la burla.

Elieth miró a su mejor amiga, queriendo fulminarla con la mirada antes de comenzar a andar sin decir nada más y sin esperar a ver si los demás la seguían.

— Si tus ojos fueran pistolas, ya estaría yo muerta —comentó Lily, riéndose alegremente antes de comenzar a caminar tras su amiga.

Pronto, los jóvenes le dieron alcance a Leo y Gwen y el grupo continuó con su caminata para luego de un rato más finalmente salir al otro extremo del bosque en donde se podía apreciar una hermosa colina completamente nevada, la cual descendía varios metros bajo sus pies formando una pista perfecta para esquiar.

— ¡Wow! ¿Hasta pista para esquiar tienen? —comentó Genzo, sorprendido.

— Es natural, no ha sido creada con esa intención —explicó Leo—. Pero solemos usarla para nuestra diversión.

— Bien, a lo que venimos —comentó Elieth, pasando entre Genzo y Leo con una tabla de snowboard en las manos.

– ¿Practicas snowboard? —preguntó Karl, bastante curioso.

— Sí, me gusta más que el esquí —respondió Elieth, antes de lanzarse en la tabla para luego comenzar a hacer algunas piruetas en la nieve.

— Quizás también es porque ella es mejor en la tabla de snowboard que en los esquíes —se burló Leo para después mirar a Gwen, quien ya estaba lista a un lado suyo—. ¿Vamos, amor? —le preguntó el joven a su novia antes de lanzarse igualmente en una tabla de snowboard, haciendo algunas piruetas como su hermana.

— Estoy más que lista —respondió Gwen, moviéndose también en una tabla y siguiendo los movimientos de Leo.

— Yo soy un poco más tranquila que ellos —comentó en ese instante Erika, sonriéndoles y guiñándoles un ojo a los futbolistas para luego lanzarse con los esquíes dribleando hábilmente entre la nieve.

— Hay que admitir que son buenos —comentó Karl, algo sorprendido al mirarlos descender, para luego ir detrás de Erika.

— Sólo han tenido más tiempo que nosotros para practicar —comentó Genzo, lanzándose también en esquíes.

— No todos somos buenos en esto —comentó Lily, moviéndose en los esquíes pero con mucha más precaución que los demás.

Por respuesta, Gino sólo sonrió y, al ver que era el último, decidió seguirlos en unos esquíes, demostrando cierta habilidad pues cerca de Milán existen muchos lugares para practicar este tipo de deporte como lo son las montañas de Piamonte. Después de unos cuantos descensos más en donde todos efectuaron piruetas y movimientos ágiles en la nieve (con excepción de Lily, quien se mantenía con movimientos básicos debido a que no era muy buena con los esquíes), los jóvenes poco a poco se fueron separando de acuerdo a la habilidad que cada uno de ellos demostró tanto para esquiar como para descender la colina, siendo que en ese instante Leo se hallaba con Gwen en la parte baja de la pista, preparándose para subir nuevamente después de su enésimo descenso del día.

Por su parte Wakabayashi, quien había notado que Lily batallaba un poco con los movimientos de los esquíes, decidió que haría un nuevo intento como el valeroso caballero que va en ayuda de su doncella, acercándose a la joven y esperando que esta vez no quedara en ridículo como en las anteriores ocasiones.

— ¿Problemas con tus esquíes? —comentó Genzo, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Lily—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No, estoy bien —respondió Del Valle, sin prestarle mucha atención al japonés pues claramente batallaba con los esquíes—. Todo está en perfecto orden.

— Yo creo que eso no es del todo cierto —se aventuró a decir Wakabayashi—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— Lo que sucede es que, a pesar de venir cada invierno a este lugar, aún no soy buena con esto —confesó la joven, luego de suspirar con pesar—. Se podría considerar que soy principiante.

— Permíteme entonces que te regrese el favor y te dé una lección gratuita —comentó Genzo, extendiéndole la mano a Lily al tiempo en que sonreía.

Del Valle miró atentamente a Wakabayashi por algunos segundos, dudando en si debía o no confiar en que él le ayudara más que nada debido a sus antecedentes previos, pero lo cierto era que la joven sí deseaba pasar un rato con el portero japonés, por lo que al final decidió aceptar la ayuda.

— Espero que esta vez sí sepas lo que estás haciendo y no como cuando quisiste hacerle al Dr. Wakabayashi —comentó Lily, después de suspirar otra vez—. Porque de ser así estaría frita.

— Para nada, confía en mí, esta vez sí sé lo que hago —comentó Genzo con seguridad, extendiéndole de nuevo la mano—. Esto es algo que ya he practicado con anterioridad.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —se burló Lily—. Si éste es un deporte de niños ricos, era obvio que sabrías esquiar.

— No todos los que esquían son ricos —se defendió Wakabayashi, de inmediato.

— Y no todos los ricos son futbolistas —contraatacó Del Valle—. Y tú, mi estimado Wakabayashi, eres ambas cosas.

— Ahí sí me ganaste —sonrió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bien, veamos qué tanto sabes sobre esquiar.

Lily entonces le comentó sobre la teoría que tenía acerca de esquiar, siendo que Genzo le corregía algunas posturas tomándola de la cintura y moviendo su cuerpo para que se colocara en la posición correcta, logrando que la chica se sonrojara por el constante contacto que tenía con el portero. Después de un rato de instrucciones, ambos jóvenes acordaron descender la colina juntos para que él pudiera ayudarla si es que llegaba a presentarse algún problema.

— ¿Estás lista? —cuestionó Wakabayashi, una vez que estuvieron al borde de la colina.

— Creo que sí —respondió Del Valle, ajustándose el visor una última vez—. Espero que seas mejor maestro que médico.

— Nunca olvidarás eso, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Genzo.

— No, es demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar —rio Lily, antes de lanzarse y ser seguida por el portero nipón.

Afortunadamente para Del Valle, las lecciones que Wakabayashi le dio le sirvieron de mucho y esta vez la joven pudo deslizarse sobre la nieve con mucha más seguridad y precisión que en las anteriores ocasiones, siendo que el japonés le acompañó durante todo el trayecto.

— ¡Eso fue excelente! —comentó Genzo, una vez que llegaron a la parte baja de la colina—. Aprendes rápidamente.

— Eso fue gracias a ti —confesó Lily—. Debo admitir que eres un buen maestro.

— Te podría enseñar algunos otros trucos que tengo —sugirió Wakabayashi—. Vayamos arriba y volvamos a intentarlo.

— Ok, vamos entonces de regreso a la cima —respondió Del Valle.

Mientras tanto, Karl se encontraba a cierta distancia de Elieth, viendo atentamente cómo ella hacía las acrobacias con la tabla pues le había parecido fascinante el ver cómo se movía la joven con tal habilidad, y en uno de esos giros la chica se percató de la presencia del alemán, decidiendo acercarse a él.

— Dígame, señor Emperador, ¿qué tan bueno es con la tabla de snowboard? —cuestionó Elieth, al llegar al lado de Karl.

— Debo confesar que jamás he usado una de éstas —respondió Schneider mirando y señalando la tabla con cierta curiosidad.

— Entonces déjame que te enseñe a usarla —pidió la francesa, con una sonrisa—. Verás que es mucho más divertida y emocionante que los esquíes.

— No sé por qué, pero presiento que eres fan de la adrenalina —comentó el alemán.

— Sí que lo soy —aceptó la joven—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Dejarás que te enseñe?

— No lo sé –comentó Karl, dudoso—. No quisiera molestarte al quitarte tu tiempo de diversión para perderlo conmigo.

— Tonterías, no será ninguna molestia —le alentó Elieth—. Además es súper fácil, es como andar en patineta.

— Está bien, enséñame a usar esta cosa —aceptó Schneider, dejándose convencer por la joven aunque en el fondo no se sentía muy seguro con la idea.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó Shanks, con felicidad—. Lo primero será que dejes tus esquíes y vayamos por una tabla.

Una vez que ambos ascendieron a la cima de la colina y Karl tuvo en sus manos una tabla con la cual aprender, Elieth procedió a darle las instrucciones básicas de cómo colocarse sobre la tabla y los movimientos primordiales que debía hacer para girar y frenar, así como para disminuir la velocidad y descender lentamente, siendo que en el proceso de aprendizaje ella constantemente le tocaba la pierna, cadera, espalda o alguna parte del cuerpo para acomodarle en la posición correcta, teniendo bastante roce entre ellos lo cual fue del agrado de ambos pero sobre todo de ella.

— Bien, hagamos el primer intento —comentó finalmente Shanks—. Atora tus pies para lanzarnos, verás que en cuanto domines los movimientos que te enseñé te sentirás seguro sobre la nieve.

— No te separarás mucho de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Schneider, sintiéndose muy inseguro.

— No lo haré —le respondió Elieth—. Es más, si lo quieres, nos lanzaremos juntos e iré a tu ritmo, ¿te parece?

— ¡Sí! —sonrió Karl, mucho más tranquilo—. Me agrada esa idea.

Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en el borde de la colina, listos para lanzarse en la pista y fue entonces cuando Elieth tomó la mano de Karl para que él se sintiera más seguro y que no se arrepintiera de último momento.

— ¡Ah! Una cosa más que se me había olvidado decirte: casi siempre, la primera vez que te lanzas terminarás con tu trasero sobre la nieve —comentó la francesa, antes de impulsarse hacia adelante y jalarlo con ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el alemán, pero con el tirón de la chica ya no tuvo el tiempo para detenerse.

Como era de esperarse, Karl no hizo un buen desempeño en su primer descenso en una tabla de snowboard, siendo que terminó estrellándose en un montículo de nieve que servía como rampa, dándose en el proceso un buen golpe al caer sobre el suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Elieth entre risas, llegando al sitio en donde se hallaba tirado Karl—. La próxima vez intenta hacer uso de las indicaciones que te di.

— Podría hacerlo, sino me dijeras de último minuto que es casi seguro que me estrellaré —se defendió Schneider, limpiándose la nieve que tenía sobre él.

— Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer —aceptó Shanks—. Volvamos a intentarlo y te prometo que te invitaré un chocolate caliente en cuanto regresemos a la posada —propuso la joven, extendiéndole la mano al alemán para que se levantara, siendo que éste la aceptó de inmediato.

— Me agrada la idea, es una promesa entonces —comentó Karl, preparándose para, una vez más, intentar dominar la tabla de snowboard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Mientras cada pareja se divertía por su lado, Gino y Erika se hallaban en la cima de la colina, muy cerca del borde, conversando tranquilamente mientras el italiano se ajustaba los broches de una de sus botas; en ese momento, un par de adolescentes llegaron al lugar, pretendiendo realizar las mismas hazañas que vieron hacer a los otros y, sin la menor precaución, ellos saltaron a la nieve y empujaron a Erika en el proceso, quien debido al golpe que le dieron al pasar y, por encontrarse distraída, perdió sus bastones. Éstos fueron a caer lejos del alcance de ella, siendo que además resbaló por la pendiente, perdiendo el control de sus esquíes.

Hernández, al ver que la joven se dirigía sin control en dirección de un grupo de enormes pinos que se hallaban en los límites de la pista, sin pensarlo se apresuró a tomar una de las tablas de snowboard que se hallaban a su lado y se la ajustó para lanzarse rápidamente tras de Erika con la intención de detenerla antes de que ésta se saliera del camino. Por fortuna, casi llegando al límite, el italiano logró alcanzar a la francesa a quien tomó de la mano y con un hábil movimiento la jaló en dirección opuesta, desviándola de este modo de su ruta y consiguiendo que cayera sobre la nieve. Al ver lo sucedido, el resto de los jóvenes corrieron rápidamente hacia donde Erika había caído para ver cómo se encontraba.

— ¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a esos mocosos? —comentó Lily, bastante molesta, mirando a los adolescentes que ni se inmutaron por lo sucedido—. ¡Pudieron haber causado un accidente serio!

— Eri, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Elieth, con bastante preocupación, llegando al lado de su hermana.

— Sí, estoy bien —respondió Erika, quitándose la nieve que tenía sobre ella para después desabrocharse los esquíes—, gracias a Gino que evitó que me saliera de la pista, sino tremendo golpe que me hubiera llevado —agregó, girándose en ese instante para buscar a Hernández, al cual no logró ver.

— ¿Eh? ¿En dónde está Gino? —comentó Leo, igual de confundido que los demás.

Los siete jóvenes se quedaron bastante desconcertados durante un breve lapso de tiempo, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio que les pudiera decir en donde se hallaba el portero italiano pues a simple vista el manto blanco lo cubría todo y no se le veía por ningún lado. Y era que, debido a la confusión del evento, ninguno de los presentes se percató de que Gino, una vez que consiguió desviar a Erika de su curso, quiso frenar la tabla de snowboard para no salirse de la pista; sin embargo, con la premura que tuvo por alcanzar a la francesa, él no atoró correctamente los seguros que unían sus botas con la tabla por lo que se le zafaron en el momento menos indicado.

Con el movimiento, efectivamente la tabla frenó, pero, al hacerlo, con la velocidad y fuerza que llevaba él salió despedido por los aires en dirección a los árboles, chocando con fuerza contra un enorme pino para luego caer a sus pies, ocasionando con el impacto que toda la nieve que había contenido el árbol cayera sobre el portero, sepultándolo en un gran montículo de nieve y quedando visible únicamente la tabla a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde se hallaba él.

— ¡Por allá! –comentó Gwen, al ver la tabla y señalando el lugar.

Rápidamente, los jóvenes se acercaron al área y al llegar ahí Schneider se percató del montículo de nieve que se hallaba bajo el pino, señalándoselo a los demás por lo que de inmediato supusieron lo que había sucedido.

— Será mejor que nos separemos para buscarlo —sugirió Leo, a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así, todos empezaron a buscar al italiano, siendo que no tardaron mucho tiempo en hallarlo gracias a que uno de sus guantes había quedado sin ser cubierto por la nieve, indicando de ese modo el lugar en donde se encontraba.

— ¡Por acá, aquí está! —gritó Erika, al ver el guante y apresurándose con ansiedad a liberar a Hernández.

El resto de inmediato se acercó a ayudar y entre todos lograron sacarlo de la nieve.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hernández? —cuestionó Karl una vez que lo liberaron, tomándolo por un brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse.

— Sí, gracias, estoy bien —comentó Gino, quitándose un poco de la nieve que traía encima.

— ¡Tremendo susto que nos diste! —comentó Elieth, suspirando con alivio.

— No es para tanto —sonrió Hernández, un tanto avergonzado—. Como pueden ver, me encuentro perfectamente bien —agregó, para quitarle importancia al asunto.

— ¡Menos mal! —exclamó Genzo, suspirando también aliviado y extendiéndole la mano para que se apoyara en él al ponerse en pie.

Gino aceptó la ayuda ofrecida por Wakabayashi para levantarse pero, al ponerse en pie, un fuerte dolor le atravesó la zona intercostal derecha, lugar en donde había recibido de lleno el golpe contra el árbol, haciendo que se doblara del dolor.

— Pensándolo bien, quizás me quede unos cuantos minutos más aquí —comentó el italiano, agachándose para luego sentarse de nuevo sobre la nieve, siendo que con su brazo se apretaba la zona—. Sólo necesito un par de minutos.

— No creo que estés tan bien como dices —comentó Leo, con seriedad.

— Es sólo el golpe, deja que se me pase y estaré como nuevo —respondió Hernández, quien al cabo de unos minutos volvió a intentar ponerse en pie, pero nuevamente volvió a sentir el dolor punzante en la zona—. O quizás no tanto —aceptó al fin.

— Será mejor que lo llevemos a la clínica para ver qué tiene —comentó Gwen, tomando la actitud seria de un médico ante una urgencia.

— No es necesario —se excusó Gino de inmediato—. No tengo nada, en serio me encuentro bien —repitió.

— Por favor, deja que te revisen —le rogó Erika, con evidente preocupación y culpabilidad.

Gino, al ver a la expresión de sufrimiento que tenía la joven, suspiró con resignación, dejándose convencer de inmediato.

— Está bien, vamos —aceptó Hernández, siendo apoyado por Wakabayashi para levantarse.

— Eli, por favor pregúntale a Jerome si nos puede llevar —pidió a su vez Leo, siendo que la chica asintió con la cabeza y partió de inmediato hacia una de las casas cercanas—. Nosotros nos adelantaremos —continuó diciendo el francés, esta vez a los futbolistas—. Un amigo nos hará el favor de llevarnos y allá nos alcanzan.

— Claro, pero, ¿en dónde queda esa clínica? —cuestionó Genzo.

— No se preocupen por eso que nosotras vamos a ir también para allá —comentó Erika.

Así pues, un rato más tarde, los futbolistas y las chicas llegaron a la clínica, que era una pequeña cabaña habilitada para tal fin y que se hallaba ubicada dentro de los terrenos de la posada, en los límites más cercanos al pueblo y que colindaba con la carretera para tener un rápido acceso a la misma. Al ingresar al consultorio, los jóvenes pudieron ver que el lugar tenía lo necesario para funcionar con eficacia, siendo que en una camilla se hallaba sentado Gino mientras Gwen le comenzaba a realizar un vendaje en la zona lastimada.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Hernández? —le preguntó Schneider a Leo, al entrar en el consultorio.

— Afortunadamente, como ya dijo el mismo Gino, no tiene nada serio —respondió Leo—. Sólo fue el tremendo golpe que se llevó y no hubo fracturas; sin embargo, tanto Gwen como yo consideramos que será prudente que tenga un vendaje compresivo para evitar movimientos innecesarios por lo menos hasta que baje la inflamación; con antinflamatorios y con unos cuantos días de descanso estará como nuevo. Eso sí, a partir de ahora y hasta que se recupere, adiós a cualquier actividad que requiera de esfuerzo.

— Y se suponía que estábamos descansando —se burló Genzo—. Si se entera tu club de que te arriesgaste de ese modo, así te irá, Hernández.

— ¡Ya ni me digas! —rio Gino, siendo que el movimiento le causó cierta molestia—. ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

— Es obvio, el golpe lo recibiste de lleno sobre tus costillas y éstas se mueven si ríes, toses o respiras; para eso es este vendaje, para minimizar las molestias hasta que baje la inflamación —comentó Gwen, con bastante seriedad—. Ahora deja de moverte y permíteme trabajar —le regañó, a lo que Gino obedeció de inmediato.

Una vez que Schneider y Wakabayashi verificaron que su amigo se encontraba bien, los jóvenes se relajaron y comenzaron a analizar el lugar.

— ¿Así que es aquí en donde ejerces? —cuestionó Genzo, mirando el lugar con detenimiento— Un lugar muy peculiar para un cirujano, ¿no crees?

— Por lo menos sé que aquí sí valoran el esfuerzo —respondió el francés—. Y siempre se necesita de un "cirujano" para accidentes como éste —comentó con sorna—. Aunque lo cierto es que actualmente ya no soy cirujano, ahora me dedico sólo a dar consulta general.

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió que te hizo cambiar tu carrera? —preguntó Genzo, con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Leo, sin comprender—. No he cambiado de profesión, sigo siendo médico.

— ¿Pero cómo es que terminaste aquí? —insistió Wakabayashi—. Lily dijo que eras cirujano y aquí sólo das consulta general.

— Ah, eso. Como te dije, sólo cuestiones o giros de la vida —respondió el francés, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Vamos, debe de haber una historia interesante detrás —comentó Schneider, interesado también en la historia de Leo.

— Sí que la hay —comentó en ese instante Elieth—. Leo era un cirujano muy exitoso en París y tenía un futuro muy prometedor pero a veces en tu destino no sólo influye el talento y tu trabajo, sino que hay muchos más factores que pueden hacerte la vida realmente pesada.

— ¿Qué no tienen algo que ir a hacer en otro lado? —les preguntó Leo a sus hermanas, queriendo fulminarlas con la mirada y siendo que ambas negaron con la cabeza.

— Cierto día que Leo estaba de guardia en el hospital en donde trabajaba, llegó un poderoso y multimillonario empresario extranjero quien quería que operaran de urgencia a su mujer pues según él se encontraba en muy mal estado y requería atención inmediata—continuó contando Elieth—. Leo, a quien le tocó atenderla, se negó a operar pues tanto los análisis como la revisión física contraindicaban el procedimiento, además de que se requerían de más estudios para tener un diagnóstico acertado, siendo que así se los hizo ver a sus superiores.

— Sin embargo, el cirujano en jefe le ordenó que realizara la operación pues el hombre rico había amenazado con demandar al hospital por no hacer lo que él decía y los altos mandos preferían arriesgarse a la cirugía que a la demanda —agregó Erika, con una mueca de molestia—. Pero Leo, fiel a su trabajo y su compromiso profesional, se rehusó a realizarla pues ponía en peligro la vida de la paciente.

— Al final el jefe de cirugía fue quien operó y resultó que Leo tenía la razón, la paciente murió en quirófano —comentó Elieth—. Después de eso, quisieron echarle la culpa a Leo alegando que la paciente había fallecido debido a que tuvo que esperar tanto antes de ser operada pero al final se aclaró que no fue así y que él había actuado correctamente; al jefe de cirugía lo declararon culpable por actuar incorrectamente y todo por querer obedecer a alguien que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decía. De este modo, el jefe perdió la licencia para ejercer y se enfrentó a un juicio que lo llevaó a la cárcel, entre otras cosas.

— En cuanto a Leo, a pesar de haber limpiado su nombre, cansado de todo ese ambiente prefirió renunciar a su puesto en el hospital para venir a vivir aquí con sus hermanas —agregó Gwen, quien había estado al pendiente de la conversación—. A un sitio en donde el poder, la negligencia y la prepotencia no pudieran influenciar en su trabajo, un lugar en donde pudiera ejercer la medicina como él quería, para ayudar a otros y no por conveniencia o dinero.

— Decidí que lo mejor era venir a ayudar a mis hermanas, quienes ya habían dejado la ciudad para cuidar de mis papás —comentó Leo, con seriedad—. Y bueno, terminé instalando esta pequeña clínica en donde puedo ayudar a la gente del pueblo y a uno que otro turista que le da por besar árboles —se burló para aligerar el momento, mirando a Gino que se hallaba a sus espaldas.

— Estoy a favor de la ecología pero no me gusta besar árboles —comentó Gino, divertido—. A mí me gusta más una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes —agregó mirando fijamente a Erika, quien se sonrojó de inmediato al entender la indirecta, ocasionando las carcajadas de los demás.

Rato después, Erika, Lily y Elieth decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar a la posada y dejar a Genzo y a Karl con Gino, por lo que las chicas se despidieron de los jóvenes y quedaron de verse de nuevo más tarde para luego salir de la clínica y comenzar a andar con rumbo a la posada pero cuando ellas estaban por llegar a la casa principal se encontraron con que les esperaba un visitante indeseable que no era otro más que Bill Collins.

— ¿Otra vez tú? —comentó Elieth, con evidente fastidio al darse cuenta de quién era el que les esperaba—. ¡Piérdete Collins, no estoy de humor para aguantarte!

— Aunque eres realmente hermosa y me gusta verte —comenzó a decir Collins con cinismo, acercándose a las jóvenes—, no tengo por qué tratar este asunto sólo contigo, también lo puedo hablar con cualquiera de tus hermanos si tú no me quieres ver—comentó, mirando a Erika—. Pero te aseguro que no me iré por más que me lo pidas.

— No va a cambiar en nada el que hables con otro de nosotros— respondió Erika, con seriedad—. La respuesta siempre será la misma.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro, puedo hacer que cambien de parecer si tan sólo escucharan mi oferta —continuó insistiendo Collins.

— ¡Qué fastidioso eres! —rezongó Elieth, haciendo muecas de repulsión—. ¿Que tú no te das por vencido? Ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no te venderemos nada, no sé porque insistes tanto en algo que no obtendrás.

— Eso está por verse—sonrió engreído el hombre— No pienso darme por vencido pues me interesa mucho este lugar, y de uno u otro modo lo obtendré.

— Pues suerte con eso—se burló Lily—. Y mejor te abrigas, no te vayas a congelar de tanto esperar.

— ¡Di lo que quieras! Pero verás que quien reirá al final seré yo—respondió el hombre con engreimiento, haciéndole un gesto despectivo a Lily—. Estaré aquí hasta que acepten mi oferta, no me descuidaré para que otro venga y me quite lo que tanto anhelo, mucho más ahora que la competencia anda cerca —agregó con una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿La competencia? ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Elieth, con evidente curiosidad.

— Según me han informado, el heredero de mi mayor competidor anda por estos rumbos —explicó Collins, con molestia—. Es casi seguro que se enteró de mis proyectos y quiere ganarme la jugada pero no lo dejaré, yo siempre voy un paso adelante, por algo soy el mejor.

Las jóvenes se quedaron mirando entre sí bastante confundidas por las palabras de Collins, creyendo que éste ya había perdido la cordura.

— Ahm, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando—comentó Elieth, con duda en la voz—. Pero aquí el único que ha venido a fastidiar eres tú, así que ya vete de una buena vez y déjanos en paz.

— ¡Está bien! Por el momento me voy —aceptó Collins—. Pero nos estaremos viendo de nuevo y más pronto de lo que creen, mis hermosas damas —comentó, lanzando un beso al aire para luego retirarse.

— Este tipo es cada vez más pesado —comentó Lily, una vez que el hombre se retiró.

— Sí —respondió Elieth— En serio que se está volviendo un verdadero fastidio—agregó, molesta.

— Pero, ¿a qué se habrá referido con eso de que su competencia está cerca? —cuestionó Erika, reflexionando las palabras dichas.

— Pues ni idea, pero creo que eso es algo que no nos debería de inquietar —respondió Elieth—. Sea quien sea el que venga a fastidiar, la respuesta no cambiará, no le venderemos la posada a ningún niño rico heredero de un imperio hotelero para que destruyan lo que con tanto esfuerzo se construyó a través de los años —sentenció la joven, a lo que las otras dos chicas afirmaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Las jóvenes ingresaron en la posada, intercambiando opiniones sobre la presencia de Collins; si bien las palabras de éste las había inquietado un poco, tanto Erika como Elieth consideraban que no debían preocuparse por otro posible comprador, pues los caminos estaban poco transitables y por tanto no tendrían ninguna visita indeseable antes de Navidad. O eso era lo que ellas creían.


End file.
